One Heck Of A Year
by LoganLover8128
Summary: What will happen if 2 mortal enemies are thrust together to help the school? Would they learn to tolerate each other if they switched lives for a day? Will this end happy, or just in pain? 7th book setting. REMODELING CURRENTLY/HIATUS
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I am a new writer and unfortunately I have discovered that as much as I want the Harry Potter series to be mine… i

Disclaimer: I am a new writer and unfortunately I have discovered that as much as I want the Harry Potter series to be mine… it cannot be so. Also, I had an idea for a story but I have thought of a couple of things I would like to put in there that I have read from other stories. If I "borrowed" something from your story and you would like credit or for me to remove it I will gladly do it… it is your idea. This might change some things in the book to benefit the plot and storyline, for example the people who died; I might bring a couple of them back. Well here goes nothing…

P.S. Beginning of the 7th book.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(HG POV)

"Damn!" I said from frustration.

"Hermione, what is it?" said Ron my best friend since I started at hogwarts.

"Well, I was trying to get my ipod to work on the train, even though I knew it wouldn't I thought I'd try."

"Oh, ok"

Sometimes I wonder if he even cares for me at all. First, he gets jealous of Victor and then he thinks there is something going on with Charlie, his own brother!! I just wonder what he is thinking sometimes… oh well. I think I will read my new letter from Charlie now; at least he cares and gives my solutions to my problems instead of making them worse.

_Dear little sis,_

_I am sorry about Ron he is just being overprotective. I actually laughed when you said he thought there was a romantic relationship between us. __**Chuckle**_

I glared at the paper. Sometimes I wonder if he can be serious when I need him too…

_I know you are glaring because I am not being serious but just thinking about it makes me laugh. I love you, you know that, but as a sister and I hope you return the feeling. Ron is just confused, he liked you for so long, and now he has a girlfriend that's not you, and he is just trying to sort out his feelings. I think now he is realizing that he loves you more as a friend or sister, and also I think he has realized that you return the feeling of "sibling love". _

_Hope you newt studying is going well, even though your classes haven't started I know you have most likely read all your class books and have learned a majority of the spells. We don't call you're the brightest witch of your age for nothing you know! ;) Also, I think you might be getting a new teacher this year, but I am not sure if you will like them being there… well you surprise me a lot so we'll see._

_I am afraid I must wrap this up see as someone is calling me. We all love and miss you. I hope to see you soon._

_Love your big brother,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. there is a package on the back for you, Harry, and Ron from mum. Hope u enjoy!!_

The guys were staring at me kind of funny as I took the package off the back of the package. I said a simple enlarging spell and there it was… a package for each of us. I handed each of the shocked boys their package and then tore into mine.

Inside was the prettiest necklace I have ever seen and a box of chocolates. There was also a note that had fallen to the floor as I eagerly opened the package. I heard "I love mum" in the background but I didn't care. I carefully picked up the letter, as I did I noticed my hand were shaking. I opened the seal and unfolded the letter. As I read I started to cry… Molly Weasley was the kindest person I know.

"Hermione what's wrong?" this time it was Harry who asked. He came over to hold me as I cried after I gave him the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione I hope you enjoy the chocolates and I also hope you like the necklace. I know I have some explaining to do, but first I want to tell you how proud I am of you. Even though you are not blood related you are very much apart of this family, and we all love you like daughter, or sister (_This is the same for Harry but as a son and brother._). After you, Harry, and Ron are going to beat Voldemort, yes I said it, I am so proud, even though we were grieving over George's ear and Bill being a werewolf and all, you continued to amaze us and keep our family together. For that I am forever grateful… _

_Anyway back to the necklace, it was mine as a child. I had two matching sets of two. I have given you one set of necklaces, and the other will go to Ginny when the time is right. These however are not just ordinary necklaces they are bewitched. There are only three sets of these on the planet, you now have one set, I have one set, and Dumbledore also has a pair. These necklaces are used to help you tell if a person truly loves you, and you can be very specific with this. If they do not love you at all the gemstone ion the middle will glow a pale brown color. If they love you as a daughter or son, it will glow a light pinkish color. For sibling love it will glow a bright blue. Also if you are in a relationship and you really want to love that person but can't it will glow a forest green. If a person is infatuated with you it will turn orange. If a person loves you as a friend it will glow an almost neon yellow. Last, but not least, it will glow a deep fiery red if you are truly in love. I almost forgot if a person is in between two of them then it will have both of the colors and in the middle they would meet and fuse, whichever color there is more of is what they are leaning towards. This can also work in the opposite effect; instead of it reading the other person it can read you as well. It will read the feeling of who ever puts on the necklace last of the two. The first person will be whom the second's feelings are for. Also it will glow the first persons favorite color when they are wearing it by themselves or it will glow the last color it glowed until you take it off and put it back on. Now remember dear that sometime you might not want to now what another feels, it can cause you more pain knowing than not knowing. We all love and well miss you all. Hope too see you at the next holiday!_

_Your adoptive mother,_

_Molly Weasley _

By the time I had stopped crying Harry was inspecting the necklaces and had a couple of tear tracks on his checks. He looked at me funny and then slipped on one of them on. It turned a bright deep green.

"Want to try them out?" Said Harry

"I don't know… are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah, come on Hermione we know how we feel for each other"

I chuckled. "Oh… I guess it couldn't hurt"

As I slipped on the other necklace, mine turned a bright blue. Harry grinned and then slipped his off. Immediately mine turned to a pale silvery blue, my favorite color. Again Harry put on his necklace and it turned also a bright blue, it was my turn to grin this time we both laughed and then hugged…

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

I knew that voice so I decided to play along. I winked at Harry. Time to have some fun.

"Oh Harry she's caught us!! Oh Gin I hoped you wouldn't find out this way…" I said dramatically. I couldn't take in any more and burst out laughing. So did Harry and Gin was just standing there shocked.

"I am so confused" she said while rubbing he temple.

"Oh Gin you should have seen your face" I said

"Gin come here," said Harry

Harry quickly whispered something in her ear. She slapped him on the arm and then next thing I know they are snogging and I am shouting at them to get a room as I got up off the floor.

"She and Harry bloody better not be getting a room together!" said an angry Ron in the doorway. He wasn't to mad though because his eyes were sparkling with laughter, as he talked.

"More like Harry and 'Mione," Ginny said with a wink.

"So I get him Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and you get him all the other days. Sound fair?"

"I do believe that is a wonderful arrangement you have come up with Mrs. Granger." Ginny said trying to hold back laughter when she saw Ron's face.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this??" said Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Anything you don't agree with Harry dear" We said in unison.

I couldn't take it anymore, I busted out laughing and soon the other two followed. I laughed for I swear over 20 minutes, and I couldn't breathe most of that time. When we finally settled down, our faces were flushed and we were all out of breath. Then the door slid open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the golden trio and their one man fan club. I didn't know you liked them that way Granger, but I guess if that's the best you can do…" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Go away Malfoy, we **will** beat your leader, we can surely beat you up in the mean time" I said with an evil smirk of my own.

"Why you little…" I had whipped out my wand before he could finish that sentence, so did Harry, Ron, Ginny, Crab, and Goyle.

"I'd watch out Malfoy, we did some hard core training over the summer and we have mastered spells you can only dream of.

"Fine, but this isn't the end Granger. Crab, Goyle we are leaving." And when I thought he was gone.

"By the way granger nice panties" He said with a wink, as he left.

We were all still in our muggle cloths, and I was wearing low-rise jeans and a short tank top under the jeans I was wearing a pair of Victoria secret underwear. I looked down mortified, and as I looked up again to say something he was gone. Oh well better luck next time. Score Malfoy one Granger zero.

I watched as Hagrid took the little ones on a boat and thought back to my boat ride. I was scared and very anxious…

"Hermione, you coming?" I came out of my daze and climbed up with Ron into the carriage.

Everyone in the carriage could now see the thestrals because of Sirius in our fifth year. We were all very quiet on the way up to the school, afraid of what was to come. For all we know Dumbledore is dead and the school will never be the same again. I keep hoping he isn't dead and it was a trick. I started to tear up while thinking about it. Finally we arrived and I jumped out of the carriage and started toward the building. I was anxious just like the first years, but I had no reason to be and neither did they.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking though Neville."

"Did you lose Trevor on the way here??" I said while smiling.

"No, I managed to keep up with him pretty well actually."

"Quiet children" said a booming voice. I heard gasps from the crowd, and people say I can't believe it. It was not Dumbledore like many, like myself, had hoped, but the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"It is my duty to tell you that your headmaster is dead and that I have been named the new headmistress of hogwarts." She reached into her cloak and pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose. I knew something was up when she gave me that look and then barely a smile, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Argus please bring in the first years."

The sorting was the same as always, informational and kind of boring. The sorting hat again had a song about house unity.

"Lets the feast begin" McGonagall said as the empty plates disappeared and the full ones appeared stuffed to the brim with gourmet food. As expected, Ron immediately dug in like he hasn't been fed in 3 days.

"Oh Ron, you act as if you haven't been fed in three days" I said with a chuckle.

He looked up at me and shrugged. As he did a little juice ran down his chin, and I took my napkin and ran it up to his mouth following the juice until it was all gone.

"Go get um' tiger" I said as he dug in again.

I was stuffed to the brim as the new headmistress started to speak.

"Students, this year the perfects, and head boy and girl positions will work a little different than years past. There will only be 8 prefects and 1 head boy and girl. The prefects will all live in their houses dorms as usual, but the head boy and girl will live in a separate common room just for them. I will announce at breakfast tomorrow where this is so that you can go to them for problems and such. Also tomorrow I will announce the new teachers. Now this year Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Hermione dear would you please stand up."

I was floored I thought I would just be a prefect again this year.

"This years Head Boy is… Draco Malfoy. Draco stand up also."

Oh no!! My worst enemy and I will have to live together; I think I might as well shoot myself!! Harry and Ron will not be happy about this. As I was ranting to my self I almost missed that Harry and Ginny were made prefects for Gryffindor this year. I clapped as they were announced. Ron looked happy as well for all of us. I also saw Pansy and Blaize standing for Slytherin, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan for Hufflepuff, and Luna and Terry Boot for Ravenclaw. Excellent all the prefects, except the Slytherins, were DA members.

"Now, everyone follow the prefects they will get the password from me and then they will lead you to the dormitory. Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy please see me once everyone is gone. Then I will take you to your dormitory."

I stood next to McGonagall with Malfoy on her other side as we waited for the great hall to clear. I wondered if I would kill Malfoy or myself first. And what our common room and dorms would look like…green, red, silver, or gold? While I was thinking I didn't even realize that I was following McGonagall to my new dorm.

"We are here…"

"It's a painting" Malfoy stated

"That's right Mr. Malfoy. House Unity"

The portrait swung open revealing a long corridor leading to the common room I assumed. The walls of the corridor were made of stone and made me a little claustrophobic and freaked out. Finally we came to a door, which opened for McGonagall, and I was in awe. The room was beautiful, the furniture was an off white color, the walls were a deep burgundy and the floor was hardwood.

"Now, here is your dormitory. You each have a private staircase and room, but the bathroom is connected to both. The couches are bewitched so that whom ever sits on them they turn there house color. If two people from different houses sit in them, the area where the person is sitting will turn there house color and the same with the other side, but in the middle they combined. I hope you two enjoy your rooms I have left a note for each of you about the head position. Also, attached to the common room is a kitchen so if you miss breakfast you can whip up a snack. I must be leaving now. Oh I almost forgot, tell the painting and door the passwords you chose."

"I am going to my room, I will be back later and we can discuss the passwords." Malfoy said with only a hint of malice in his voice.

As I passed my stairwell I noticed a picture frame, in it was a beautiful woman dressed in red and gold.

"Hello deary"

**Hello people!! I am a new writer and would love some feedback, good or bad I really don't care! The couch idea was somebody else's idea, so if I used one of your ideas feel free to review or PM me with your name to put in a chapter or tell me to take it out. I know I make a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes but hey I am only human! Thxs for reading stay tuned for more!!  **


	2. First Week of What Feels Like Forever

Disclaimer: I only own my characters personalities, not the idea for them

Disclaimer: I only own my characters personalities, not the idea for them. That belongs to J. K. Rowling :) Rated T for language!!

P.S. see bottom for more.

Chapter 2: The First Week of What Feels Like Forever

**Previously on One Heck of a year:**

"**Hello deary" **

I screamed and backed up.

"Oh it's just you, I thought suddenly the walls could talk" I chuckled as I tried to catch my breath.

"I am the…guardian of your staircase, so to speak… I tell people if they are allowed up into your room or not. I can go up into my portrait up in your room and ask you if you wish. Otherwise I am going to need a list of people allowed in. I also am very observative, so if you are mad or upset with a person I won't let them in unless you tell me to.

"Wow, that is so cool! Thank you for looking over me you really don't have to."

"Oh but I do, last year Dumbledore, god rest his soul, told me that the two Heads are very important and that I need to be here."

"Oh, well you can come up anytime… but if you can please call first… I might be changing or something."

"That's not necessary miss. My picture upstairs has a curtain and I can call to you from it, unless you are in the middle of something, then you can put a silencing spell on the room and I will know you are busy."

"Cool, alright that will work thank you. Oh and one more thing before I go up…what's your name?"

"My name deary is…"

"Granger I haven't got all damn day. Let's set a password so I can go out with Blaize!" Malfoy's voice interrupts the portrait, as she was about to tell me her name.

"Malfoy put a sock in it I was about to learn the name of my guardian" I said with malice in my voice.

"Guardian?? What are you on about? Have you gone mad??" Malfoy said coming around the corner.

"No! Malfoy meet my guardian." I said with happiness in my voice as I looked toward her.

"Hello dear" the portrait said

"Hello??" Malfoy said in a questioning voice.

Malfoy pulled me away from the portrait and leaned in close to my ear. I feel his breath on my ear before I heard him whisper into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Granger what the fuck is going on??" Malfoy said in a slightly angry and confused voice.

"Malfoy language! And what don't you get? You grew up in this world, don't you know all about?" I said in a slight cold, ironic voice right back in his ear.

"This is something I have never heard of. Also, how come I don't have one?" He said with question and a little venerability in his voice. He still was talking right next to my ear and it was clouding my thoughts. I pulled away slowly, and looked into his eyes, they were my favorite color, a slivery blue.

"Malfoy, I bet you do have one come here, follow me."

I lead him back over to the portrait, which was empty. I called in the portrait, and she immediately responded she will be back in one moment. When she appeared again she had a soft smile on her face that made me want to smile and well so I did. Out of the corner of my eye I also saw that Malfoy wanted to as well but didn't.

"Now as I was so rudely interrupted the first time, what is your name?"

"My name is Elaina Catherine Gryffindor. I am Godric Gryffindor's daughter. I was assassinated for loving someone I really shouldn't have, but I am getting ahead of myself. Now Mr. Malfoy if you let Hermione lead you to your portrait, then my job is done."

"Wait, I have one??" Malfoy said in shock.

"Of course dear you are important too you know. Al will be pleased to meet you."

"Ok thanks, I will take him over Elaina."

"Cat dear…" she sighed, "just Cat."

"Ok, come on D-Malfoy." Shit, I almost slipped. I have to keep my guard up around him. He is starting to get in, and I'll bet that's what he wants to.

"There it is Malfoy. I am going to see my room and unpack. I will be back down in a couple of minutes to discuss the password. " I left in a huff. I climbed up the curved staircase until I got to the door, it swang open when I got to it. I stood in shock at the door for the longest time, finally I was able to move and I entered the room. It was gorgeous; the bed was huge and had golden silk drapes around the four-poster hardwood outline of the bed. The bedspread was a bright red with a delicate design on the top in deep red and gold. I ran to the bed and as I jumped on it I let out a squeal. Maybe, just maybe my life was going to get better.

After exploring upstairs to find a massive bathroom with 2 sinks, a tub, and a shower. I walked back down stairs to find something that shocked me… no one was there. I looked around until I heard a voice.

"He left you a note on the table"

"Thanks Cat!" I said as I went over to the table.

Granger

_I went to meet Blaize. Don't wait up we can discuss passwords tomorrow morning._

_Malfoy_

After I had gone back upstairs to further unpack, I heard a noise from the corner near the door. It came from a from a picture frame that was covered with curtains. Catherine was behind the curtain and informed me that I had some visitors.

"Who are they?"

"Harry, Ron, and a Ginny Miss."

"You can let them come up. They are some of my very best friends."

"Very well as you wish."

I doubt ten seconds had passed when Gin ran through the door.

"Where are they??"

"Where is what Gin??"

"The necklaces of course…" I laughed went I swear I hear her say something about keeping them from her far too long.

"'Mione this room is awesome, too bad you have to share with Ferret Boy!" said Ron who was looking around amazed.

"You guys are welcome anytime, just tell Cat. And she will come up and tell me that you are here and I will either come down or send you up."

"I guess you could just ignore each other, until you are forced to speak with him." Harry said always trying to make light of a situation.

"Ah ha!! I found them!" I saw Gin doing a happy dance out of the corner of my eye while Harry was laughing and also looked a little nervous. I got why too; with Gin you never know who she could stick in those things.

"Ok, 'Mione we are going to test each other on the whole not really sister but we are thing, right now!"

"What ever you want Gin." I said while laughing.

"Here goes nothing" Gin put on one of the necklaces first and I knew what color it would turn before it did, the color of Harry's eyes, that unexplainable and beautiful green. I then slipped on my necklaces and it glowed a bright blue and Gin looked at it and then took her off and mine turned that silvery blue color. Then she slipped it back on and it turned an almost neon blue, brighter than Harry and mine's for sure…

"Oh Gin…" I hugged her as hard as I could and held in the tears as I thought about her. She thought of me as a true sister, and I love her for it.

"What does the blue mean Hermione??"

Harry answered before I could. "It means you love someone like a brother or sister. Your was brighter I think because Hermione is the closest thing to a real sister you have so…"

"I am confused what does this thing do?" Said a befuddled Ron.

"It shows you how you love a person. Brotherly love, parental lover, or true love… it shows them all. Want to try it? You can chose anyone to do it with, and it doesn't hurt or anything." I said, in an anxious voice.

"Ok. Harry will you put one on with me?" Ron said. I let out a sigh of relief

"Sure but you first ok?"

Ron out on the necklace and what do you know it turned red. When Harry put his on however it turned a bright blue, almost as bright as Ginny's, but not quite. Ron laughed and took his off, and then Harry's turned green. As Ron put his back on it turned a bright blue, but it was a less bright blue than Hermione's, but still it was brighter than normal. They did a one armed man hug and then sat on the bed beside the girls that had not stopped hugging. Suddenly I decided Gin and I needed to talk.

"Ok, I want to talk to Gin alone, so get out off here…go find Lavender Ron, and Harry well…I am taking Gin captive so you can just go…somewhere else."

"Ok…well um… me and Harry will just go down to the pitch then."

"Yeah sounds good." Harry gave Ginny a peck on the check before they both exited the room.

"So… Why didn't you and Ron put on the necklaces??" Said a curious Ginny.

"Well it's a long story. Here's the problem." Ginny and I talked all night and since it was after curfew I let her stay in my dorm on the couch until morning.

In the morning I noticed the smell of coffee and eggs in the air. My stomach growled at the thought of food. I decided before I went down to eat, that I would take a shower. As I entered the bathroom I decided to try and see if there were speaker in the room I could hook my ipod up to.

"Ah ha" I said when I found were I could hook up my ipod and a note was attached.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have put a spell on the room so that you can use muggle things, and set up speakers in this room. I hope you enjoy._

_Dumbledore_

I was floored this was from Dumbledore…and he was dead. I started to think about something, and then realized it was getting late and she needed to start the shower. I started my ipod on shuffle.

He said She said

**Baby I can see us moving like that**

**Baby I can see us touching like that**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that**

**Baby I can see us moving like that**

**Baby I can see us touching like that**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that**

**He said girl winning**

**She said boy where you been at**

**Stop talking let's get with it**

**Just like that babe**

**He said your amazing**

**She said the why you waiting**

**No more deliberating **

**What you doing let's get to it**

**Just like that babe**

**Boy after the zip there's no pressure**

**He'd do anything to get with her**

**He'd say anything to convince her**

**Money spent her to diamond spend her **

**Girl playing it cool but she's ready**

**She's loving the fact that she's gifted**

**Everything that he do gets lifted**

**Feels so wicked lovin' like Oh**

**Baby I can see us moving like that**

**Baby I can see us touching like that**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that**

**Baby I can see us moving like that**

**Baby I can see us touching like that**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that**

**He said girl your winning**

**She said boy where you been at**

**Stop talking let's get with it**

**Just like that babe**

**He said your amazing**

**She said than why you waiting**

**No more deliberating**

**Whatcha' doin' lets get to it**

**Just like that babe**

**One night with you**

**Boy just night with you**

**All the things we could do**

**Every day I think of **

**One night with you**

**No one else but us two**

**All our dreams would come true**

**If we just get together**

**Baby I can see us moving like that**

**Baby I can see us touching like that**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that**

**Baby I can see us moving like that**

**Baby I can see us touching like that**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that**

**He said girl your winning**

**She said boy where you been at**

**Stop talking let's get with it**

**Just like that babe**

**He said your amazing**

**She said than why you waiting**

**No more deliberating**

**Whatcha' doin' lets get to it**

**Just like that babe**

**Give it to me baby**

**You gonna like it (oh)**

**You gonna want it (oh)**

**You gonna like it**

**We don't need another he said she said**

**You gonna like it (yeah)**

**You gonna want it (your gonna want it)**

**You gonna like it (gonna like it)**

By: Ashley Tisdale

**(What I was listening to when I typed this ******** and Can't Stop the Beat but I thought this worked better.)**

I listened to a few more songs before I was done and got out. They provided robes, but I preferred to use my own. After I got dressed and put on my robes I gathered my books and headed downstairs. Cat was nowhere to be found when I went to say good morning. I looked into the kitchen and saw that someone had used the stove this morning and that Ginny left. I decided that I would pull out my ipod and listen to some music while I cooked. I turned it to don't stop the music by Rihanna and started to cook the bacon and toast while singing. After the bacon was done, so was that song, and No One by Aly and AJ came on. As I looked for the butter and jam for my toast I started to sing. A couple a minutes passed and I realized I wasn't looking in the fridge anymore, I was just singing. When the song was over I had fixed my toast and bacon, and was about eat when I heard someone come out from around the corner. I took a bite of my toast and acted like I heard nothing.

"Nice singing Granger" Malfoy said in an amused voice, as he walked out the door.

"Hermione I thought it was lovely" Cat was too kind.

Malfoy now had two points, I still had zero. The week passed quickly and school stress was starting to build up. With Malfoy and I constantly bickering about little things, and all the problems students came to us with, I was getting a migraine once a day. I found out that we had two new teachers, one was Tonks and the other hasn't arrived yet, but he will be subbing for Hagrid. It was driving me crazy not knowing who he or she was. Oh well, some things in life are meant to be left a mystery until they are ready to be unveiled; I guess this is one of them.

For the nest week, Malfoy and I argued about everything on god's green Earth! By the end of the week I was ready to kill him, or myself, which every presented itself first. I laid down on the bed and I started planning out my ploy to kill Malfoy, an owl dropped a message in front of me that brought me out of my trance.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I need to meet with you immediately. It is of utmost importance. Meet me in my office, the old one. _

_Professor McGonagall_

As soon as I received the message I started toward her old office. Then just as I began to ponder what could she possibly need us for at this hour, and what was so important I ran into something hard…

**Mmmmmmmmuuuuuuhhhhaaaaahhhhhhaaaa!! I left it off again! I hope u all enjoyed that chapter, and sorry about the long wait. The main plot is going to begin showing itself soon. I am also working on a Twilight story, so it might be awhile before I update, unless I get more reviews. Any reviews really ******** ,( sniff oh well, I am over it! ******** Hope u review!! **


	3. The Switch

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter series…oh no, I woke up

**Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter series and the twins!! Oh no, it was just a dream!! Darn, just when I thought I had them!! ******** LOL I guess I should give up… but what kind of fan gives up. Read and enjoy the comedy, drama, and adventure of One Heck of a Year!! ******

**Previously:**

As soon as I received the message I started toward her old office, from when she was teaching. Then just as I began to ponder what could she possibly need us for at this hour, and what was so important I ran into something hard…(3 guesses of who or what she ran into)

"Ugh, come on Granger we haven't got all day. I assume you are headed to McGonagall's office, and that is why you so rudely bumped into me. Granger??"

I was shocked it was Malfoy. I mean I know he had quidditch practice and had muscle but I didn't know the extent of it until I bumped into him. Now, I am standing here gawking at him in his tight silver and green polo shirt, because I have just made a revelation… Draco Malfoy is hot!

"Ahem, right let's go." I tried to breathe as normally as I could and think that this is Malfoy, the guy who makes your life living Hell! Eventually I stopped thinking about him and just as I did we came to McGonagall's office.

"Ladies first Granger" he said as we got to the door.

I snickered "yeah Malfoy go first" I giggled at my own joke while he gave me that not funny look, as I entered the room. Score One Hermione, two Malfoy.

"Glad you two could join me, I know it is late but I figure it has been long enough so."

I began to get more nervous as McGonagall progressed, long enough, long enough for what?

"Would you two like a drink, some tea, pumpkin juice, coffee??

"I'll have tea" I heard Malfoy say, and it sounded so far away, I guess I was in deep thought.

"I'll have a coffee with milk and sugar if it not to much trouble."

"Not at all Ms. Granger" She waved her wand and there appeared our drinks. I quickly grabbed mine off the desk. Ahhhhh, coffee, it instantly calmed my nerves as McGonagall continued to talk, but as soon as I sipped my coffee he had to make a comment.

"I don't see how you drink that stuff Granger, it's nasty!" Honestly I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Mal-," I started but didn't get to finish.

"This brings me to the subject in which brought on this meeting. I thought when Albus suggest this whole thing last year that he was crazy, but I didn't object to it. This year however has proved me right. Mr. Malfoy's Guardian Laurent told me that he was just joking, but then Elaina told me the same and I must deal with this problem."

"Excuse me professor, but what problem??" I was beyond confused now, and wanted her to get to the point.

"That you mad Mr. Malfoy fight and argue over everything in Merlin's book of spells and I mean everything."

I chuckled and then just flat out laughed.

"What is so funny Ms. Granger?" in an annoyed tone but I didn't care.

"I-I just… I thought it would something a little more important, not the fact that Malfoy and me fight a lot. I was thinking along the lines of Voldemort is coming soon and we were needed to do some top secret job!"

"That comes later Ms. Granger" that shut me up immediately.

"We need to do something about this now. Are you two done with those cups?"

I handed her my empty cup and so did Malfoy. She smiled at this and I started to get uncomfortable. In the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy was as well.

"Good. I have put a potion in your drinks that switches your souls for two days. Before you two start yelling at me I must say I did what was best for you. No one will know about the switch and you are in control of some of the things you do but others will be what that person would do normally. This potion also will not let you humiliate the other person, and will not let you abuse their body, cast spells on your-self, etc." She said as she vanished the cups.

I just gaped at her in shock. I was going to be Malfoy for TWO WHOLE DAYS!! It was my worst nightmare come true.

"W-When does this begin professor? I stumbled still, from shock.

"When you wake up in the morning. Any questions." I was still to shocked to do anything, and it seems Malfoy was too. As we walked back towards the dorm, I thought of something and I wanted to ask, even though I know he won't do it.

"Malfoy" I said quietly

"Yes" he answered back just a bit louder and with question in his voice.

"Could you do something for me when we are switched." He looked at me funny but didn't stop me. It's now or never.

"Would you not be mean to my friends, especially Ron, because things have been a little weird between us lately and I just well… Could you?" I bit my lip as I waited for his answer, I didn't mean to say that much.

"Sure, but if I do that I want you to do something for me ok, two things really. I expect the same for you on the friend thing, if you are not sure to be friendly just let my body take over and it will know what to do. Also I would like to get ready with you in the morning because our bodies won't take over until we are in the Great Hall I think, I don't want you, as me, walking around looking ridiculous." He said with a smile, not a smirk.

"Agreed" We shook on it quickly, but when our hands touched, I almost jumped; they were smoother and warmer than I though they would be. Oh well… breathe Hermione, just breathe and walk. We walked in silence. As we got to the tower I said red and green, and when we came to the next door we didn't even have to say silver and gold, it just opened like always.

I woke up in the morning pondering about my really weird dream. Malfoy and I were going to switch lives, because we argue a lot. As I went to rub my hands over my face I noticed as the room came into focus that I wasn't in my room, and these weren't my hands.

"Ahhhhhh, what the hell is happening!?" I screamed so loud I must have woke the pictures.

"Granger, I mean Malfoy, I mean… What the hell are you screaming about?" I said, but that can't be me cause I am me, I think.

" I looked at me and I almost fainted, I realized that it wasn't just a dream… it really happened."

"Shit, I though this was all a dream too." More like a nightmare I thought.

"Yeah right, more like a nightmare" Wow dasha vu, I, I mean Draco just said what I was thinking.

"Let's get dressed and ready for school, at least we have that today, if not, I might kill myself." I said in a very monotone manly voice, very unlike me, but very much like Draco.

"Ok, but one condition. We get ready now, otherwise it will take forever." Draco said as me. UGH, this is so confusing.

"Fine, I don't want you walking around as me looking like an idiot!" I said in a huff.

We silently decided to just start. I saw Malfoy stop and lean on the counter and try to run a hand through his-my hair. I chuckled when it got stuck and he tried to get it out by pulling on it.

"You think you can do better huh?? Fine then get m-your hand unstuck!" I chuckled again.

"Fine" That was the last word we said for a while, because I went right to work on my hair. Slowly, I untangled my hand from my hair, and I started my daily routine. Since I was not having him as me take a shower, I did a spell that cleaned my hair and I started to brush through it, ever so carefully. I was having a bit of trouble considering that I am used to doing it myself, and Malfoy's hands were bigger than mine. Finally, when I was done, I looked into h-my eyes, and I never noticed how pretty they were, and he was just staring back at me until he said…

"My turn" I almost didn't hear him as he started working on himself. First he did just what I did, but I didn't know that it felt so weird. Also, I was standing in the middle of the room, so he backed me up against the counter and then backed away and turned around to search through some of the cabinets and pulled out a container. I laughed when I saw what was in it…hair products.

"Malfoy's always look their best," he said in my pompous voice.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, shall we?" Wow, we'd better hurry up, Malfoy was coming through.

He grumbled something about dumb ferret, glared, and continued what he was doing. What ever he was doing it felt weird to have my hands running through Malfoy's hair, but also it felt good in some strange way. Finally he was done and I went to move but he stopped me, and turned me around to face the mirror. He smirked and with a flick of his wand, he had a pair of low-rise jeans on and was holding his cloak.

"So which do you prefer Granger, Green or black?" He asked as he put a green shirt on and then he looked at it for a minute and then switched to the black, then back to no shirt. (YUMMY!! ;) lol) Honestly I liked the black one, I brought out his eyes, and it was tight, really tight.

"I like the black one, Malfoy. Now can I dress myself, I mean you, so we can leave?"

"Sure, I hope you do it the way I did," he said while smirking.

"I think not, and Malfoy, are you going to put a shirt on you or am I going to have to?"

"Black it is, and what are you wearing?" I was trying to decide, when I had an evil though. I flicked my wand and I was in a bikini, red and gold of course. Thank god I had matured over the summer otherwise this wouldn't work.

"This suit you Malfoy?" I said while chuckling. He paused for a moment.

"No thank you, I would prefer guys not trying to shag me today. I am straight you know Granger, now if you don't mind." He looked at little cold anyway, so I change him/me into a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans, apple bottom jeans, I added a hooded jacket and zipped it up half way, and I was done.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I hadn't applied any make-up yet, so I flicked my wand and I added a lit layer of make-up to my face.

"Anything else you want to do Malfoy?"

"No, I'm good let's go eat I-you are starving."

We walked to the great hall in silence, waiting for the dreadful day ahead of us. We arrived after what seemed like forever, and we went to our separate tables, but as soon as I entered, I was off to the slytherin table where Blaize and Pansy were.

"Morning," They said cheerfully.

"Morning, how long have you guys been here?" I asked curiously, I might as well just let Draco take over his own life. Wait…since when is he Draco, his name is Malfoy. I just tried to clear my head, and tuned back into the conversation.

"Yeah me either, I bet one of us is dead by the end of the year…" McGonagall interrupted just when it was getting good.

"Students…please pay attention. I have an announcement to make, as you know, for the first week, we have had a substitute for Care of Magical Creatures and for Potions, we now have the teachers here that will be teaching you all these skills. Professor Snape will be teaching potions…" Everyone erupted into talk about Snape he killed Dumbledore he shouldn't be back here.

"Silence! Now children, Professor Snape has worked here for years, we wouldn't bring him back if we didn't have a reason for doing so. Now then, our other teacher just happens to have much experience with Magical creature, as he has worked with them in Romania for many a year…

No, I thought it can't be, but he said…I gasped as she said his name Charlie Weasley. So that's what he meant in the letters. I mailed him back, but I didn't get a response back so I assumed he was busy, I mean it took me three days before I could write back to him.

"Another Weasley, great, that's just what the school needs," I heard me as Draco say, I could just scream at him. And of course the other buffoons around him laughed as well, but I wasn't them right now, was I, no I was Draco flipping Malfoy.

Classes proceeded as usual, and I realized I had a lot of classes with Malfoy, and that when I answer every question, I was kind of annoying. No wonder I am not popular I thought as I walked to potions, I was in control for like that whole period, and I wish I wasn't.

"Class dismissed and I hope you all actually bring your brains tomorrow, because if not there will be dentations for all who fail." Snape said while sneering at us.

"Draco please stay behind I need to have a word with you." My head shot up as well as Malfoy's. I saw him as me motion to just go with it; I nodded back and followed Snape into his office. It was much like I imagined it, dark, gloomy, but it had comfortable seating arrangements, which surprised me a little. I decided to let Malfoy take over now, because otherwise I will screw this up.

"What do you want Snape, I haven't got all day." He said in a monotone bored voice.

"Is that anyway for a godson to speak to his godfather who saved his white skinny ass?" Snape said while smirking.

"I guess not, so what did you want?" He sounded more at ease now than before I guess that was their way of breaking the ice or something.

"Can't a godfather just want to talk to his godson?" He asked trying to seen innocent.

"If he wasn't you then yes" he said with ease, at that Snape chuckled and actually smiled a little. Something I had never seen before, EVER!!

"You know what, I think I actually missed your little whinny, cocky self, but back to business. I need to know what has been going on in the castle. Start at the beginning, and work your way to now. Don't leave anything out!"

He started talking about head girl and boy ordeal, and then went on to classes, people, and finally his family. I tuned most of it out; it wasn't like I hadn't known that to begin with.

"Interesting, has Granger mentioned a note to you, from Dumbledore, by chance?"

"Why would she have a note form Dumbledore, he is dead, you killed him."

"I'll take that as a no a then, alright, you can go, I will send word to your next teacher why you were late."

"Thanks, and about Dumbledore-"

"Good bye Draco" And that was it, the conversation was over, just like that.

At the same time…

"Hey, Hermione we talked in a while, so what have you been up to in that dormitory?"

I had to bite back a nasty comment, and I just let Granger take over, I was too tired to try to play nice with potty and weasel.

"I know I miss you guys too. The Head stuff has been going along good I guess… I still haven't had anybody came to me with a problem. I wonder if Malfoy has, it seems that he is better at this head stuff if it is possible, but oh well."

Granger thinks I am handling stuff well does she? I guess she doesn't know that I am actually getting behind, and am struggling to catch up with her. And I hadn't had anyone come to me either, that makes me feel better that she hasn't either I suppose.

"Malfoy, better than you, don't make me laugh. Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine I promise." I thought I would puke when Potter gave Hermione a hug. Then of course it was weasels turn next, I was barely able to keep from running away when they did actually hug me but I just smiled and said I have class and hurried off to arithmetic.

"Ouch, watch where you are going!" I heard my voice say.

"Thank God, it's you I need to talk to you in our dorm after our last class."

"Ok, do I want to know what about?" I was puzzled about what Granger was talking about I wonder what she heard?

"No…no, this is…well it's just…never mind, just meet me there after classes are over." That was all I/she said as she walked away in the direction I was headed. I wonder what it is about. Snape? Friends? Life? Our switch? Oh well, I gave up and continued on my way to arithmetic after myself/Hermione. Wait…did I just call her Hermione? I am losing my mind! Sigh this was going to be a long to days.

After Arithmetic I headed back towards our dorm and awaited Granger's return. After arithmetic, she and I had study hall, and I wondered what was keeping her… as soon as I started to think the worst, she, I mean, I came in.

"Hey, you are here can we talk now?" I was anxious to know what this was about.

"As you know, Snape held me back today in class and it seemed he missed his Godson." I blushed at the comment, good old Snape.

"So…he asked if I had found a letter from Dumbledore, and I wondered as to why he would ask?"

"That does raise a lot of question about him doesn't it?" I was puzzled at what Snape asked. Why did he care, he killed the man.

"I know that is what I thought, but after I said no he changed the subject. Do you no anything about this??" I almost didn't want to know the answer, as I waited for Malfoy to answer.

"No, after he saved me, we were running and I didn't ask about it, because I just assumed he did. I will give my Godfather the benefit of the doubt thought." Malfoy's voice started out kind of shaky, but gradually got stronger. I was impressed.

"Ok, well I guess I will look more into it, when I am, well me again" I said while chuckling. Malfoy laughed as well a little. I turned to leave on a good note when Malfoy stopped me.

"Granger, where are you going, we have a meeting today." I tried to smack my forehead, I forgotten about that meeting, but my hand stopped right above my/his forehead.

"It won't let you do that" I turned around to look at me/him.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Don't you remember what McGonagall said about bodily harm?" I let out a slow oh, as I remembered that night which seemed do far away.

"Yeah, but lets have the meeting here, do you want me to send word to the prefects?" I asked to make up for the stupid moment I was having.

"Yeah, I am going to start on your Homework until they get here." I got out a coin from my pocket much like the ones we used in the DA and messaged everyone about the location.

Everyone was in the dorm at 5:00 sharp. Good I thought, unfortunately I had to let Malfoy take over and hope he does the same for me.

"Ok, we are here for the first prefects and heads meeting. Welcome Harry, Ginny, Blaize, Pansy, Hannah, Ernie, Luna, and Terry." I heard myself say. Thank god Malfoy let me take over I/he thought.

"Here we discuss anything that you, as prefects, need to know about your job and about the school. Now…"

"Just get on with it Granger" He said and I wanted to kill him.

"Thank you Malfoy." I bit out.

"As I was saying, this is so you know your job. Some of you have been prefects in previous years, so you know the rules. No abusing your power, your job is to make sure student behave and follow the rules. Any questions?" I saw a hand raised.

"Yes Ernie?"

"What is the prefects bathroom password?"

"Um… How about you guys choose. Whatever you guys want it to be." There was Mumbling for a few seconds after they huddled together, and then it ceased and they said Unity.

"Ok, great! Granger are we done here, cause I have stuff to do."

"You all are dismissed, and I will inform the bathroom of your decision." They all exited the room and I glared at myself, weird. By the time I was done with my homework, it was time for bed. I headed towards my room, when I remembered about the whole me being Malfoy thing, and headed towards his. As I got towards the stairs I heard a…

Ok that's all folks!! LOL I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry within the next 1 or 2 chapter there will be some Dramione action ;) I do however need MORE REVIEWS!! I am feeling unloved here!!

**P.S. if you like Twilight check out my other new story. **


	4. Awkward Conversations

Awkward Conversations

**Disclaimer: Sigh I just woke up from a dream I had, it was awesome… CAKE…With coffee on the side of course. Ok you must think I am a crackpot, but I had a dream about a story I read, that was about Alice in Wonderland. My friend she is watching me type and… well… I think she is a little scared. Oh well back to my disclaimer. I don't own HP… And in the words of Finn from Gilmore Girls "It's crying time."**

Awkward Conversations

**Previously on One Heck of a Year…**

I headed towards my room, when I remembered about the whole me being Malfoy thing, and headed towards his. As I got towards the stairs I heard …

Oh not again, I thought as I faced the picture on the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I mean Draco. How was your day today." I was stunned to say the least.

"Hello, and my day was tiring, thank you for asking though. So I think I am going to turn in early… so good night."

I ascended the stairs, and as I got to the door it swang open and I felt as if I was rooted to the floor. His room was a dark green, almost like the forest. His bed had a black, lighter green and gray bedspread, and his bedposts however were a dark wood, unlike mine, which were a light brown color. The canopy was a light silvery gray color, and his sheets appeared to be silk and were black. Well this is a room fit for the "Slytherin sex god", Hermione thought. I noticed the along the walls were bookcases, that were filled to brim. I wandered around and just took in his room, it was as I expected, but different all at the same. I ran my hands across his books, and as I did I noticed that he had muggle books, along with magical ones. He had dark books and normal muggle classics like Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, and pride and prejudice. I fell asleep pondering about the fact that Malfoy has a hidden part of him, and I was determined to find out all about it, when I was me again.

**(Draco's POV)**

After I was done with the meeting I decided to go upstairs and go to sleep. I headed toward my room, and then remembered that I would be sleeping in Granger's room until tomorrow. I climbed up the stairs and I was surprised that Catherine didn't stop me; she gave me a knowing look and let me pass. At the door I paused and the door and it swung open. Her room was so different than mine, almost completely opposite. While my room was dark and slytherin colors, hers was bright and Gryffindorish. My room had a window, but hers was much wider and had a window seat and I think her room got more sun. She had many book shelve, but I expected as much, but what I didn't expect was all these foreign objects. There was a big black box, and on her desk here was a smaller black and red box. I was very curious as to what these object were but I decided not to touch any of them for fear of breaking them, and then Granger would have my head. I was beat, and really wanted to take a shower but until tomorrow, unfortunately I wouldn't get my wish. I decided to just look around and then I would go to bed. I saw that she had about as many book as I did and hers were almost as diverse. She lacked dark magic books, and I smirked at that.

I went into the bathroom and let Granger do her nightly routine, except for getting dressed for bed. I cast a spell that changed her into a large T-shirt and I climbed into her bed. It was comfortable, much more than I thought it would be, but I missed my silk sheets. Turns out that little did I know that I was sleeping on Egyptian cotton that was made in Spain.

I was running, and I heard a scream. It sounded like someone I knew but I couldn't pinpoint whom. I ran, but I felt like I was getting nowhere, and that I needed to be elsewhere but instead I was saving this person. Obviously this person was very important to me, because I could hear people calling me back, but I just kept running. Running toward someone, someone who mattered.

I awoke with a start. I was drenched in sweat and was slightly out of breath. My pale skin felt clammy under my hands as I wiped them over my face. I had had this dream many times before, and each time I get farther and farther, and closer to the person. When I actually came too, I remembered about the switch and didn't scream this morning. Hermione really wanted some coffee so I decided to get up and have a cup even if it killed me.

After I cooked my breakfast, and read part of the paper, I decided here goes nothing and took a swig of the coffee… I grimaced when I took that first sip, but I noticed the more I drank, the more I liked it. I had three cups before heading to the adjoining bathroom.

As I approached the bathroom, I noticed a letter on Granger's desk. It was from a guy named Charlie… Does granger have a boyfriend? I was going to walk away, but my curiosity got the better of me. I read about how Charlie and Hermione are like brother and sister, and I figured out that enclosed was a package that contained necklaces that could read feelings. I had heard of these in myths and stories my mother told me as a child. I looked around for the necklaces and I didn't see them. I pondered what it would read if Hermione and I put the on. I was brought from my thoughts as Hermione, as me came through the door and motioned for me to come into the bathroom.

"Ok, let's get this over with, I need to have breakfast before classes," I said in a groggy voice. I noticed that when Hermione/I talking in this tone I/her liked it. Strange I thought, but I just left it alone and did my hair. After we went through the basically the same routine as yesterday, I/Hermione left for breakfast I assume.

A few hours later, in transfiguration I had to go pee really bad, and I didn't know why. We were in the middle of practicing a spell that turned a button into something useful, like a quill. I raised my hand, and hoped McGonagall would see me soon. She did and I was grateful.

"Professor, can I go to the lavatory?" I asked quickly and she agreed. I practically ran down the hallway to the restrooms.

When I arrived, no one was in sight, which was good, I hated when people can hear me pee. Wait were did that come from, I thought, I guess that is what Hermione thinks about bathrooms. I entered a stall and reached for my pants, but my hands wouldn't pull them down, why? Oh, it hit me like a freight train, the damn rules… No bodily harm and no in appropriate touching or looking. I had to think up a solution quick, I decided to try to let her take over, and thank god it worked. Ah, sweet relief, I thought. The rest of the day went as smooth as possible. I didn't have to pee again, I guess it is a girl thing, or maybe it was the coffee.

**(Hermione's POV)**

After the day I had, I finally figured out why Malfoy was so grouchy. His friends were so annoying, and his schedule was very much like mine, stressful and hectic. I remember a conversation I had with Pansy earlier, and shuttered.

"Hey Drakie, how about you let me in on the password to your dorm, and I will come in tonight to help you with some things." She said in a, what I guess she thought, was a sexy voice.

"Let's talk in private" He/I said whilst smirking. He/I pulled pansy into a secluded corner and she collapsed against him/me.

"OMFG, I am so tired of this. Damn my father to the millionth floor of Hell!" I heard Pansy say into his/my shirt.

"Calm down Pansy, it is ok with me, but it is getting harder to try and not laugh and I saw Blaize in the back not trying as hard. He was about to bust a gut, so he left." I was shocked, about what pansy said about her father. He was making her throw herself at Dr-Malfoy. When I tuned back in I laughed in my head at the conversation.

"Is there a millionth floor of hell?" Draco was playing but Pansy seemed to think not.

"If not I will get somebody to make one! Draco…you love me right?" She said looking innocent as possible. I knew whet she was doing for I did it all the time to Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, why?" I was also shocked that her said he loved her, I had never seen Malfoy so open with anyone.

"Because I was thinking you could build me a millionth floor when you go to hell…" She said and then took off down the hall at lightning speed.

I called down the hall to her "I would chase you, but it is pointless" He smiled as he shook his head and went on his way.

I smiled as I thought about it. Pansy and Draco are like Harry and I, they would do almost anything for each other, because they need each other.

Other than that my day sucked, a lot! I had double transfiguration, ancient ruins, herbology, and free period. I was supposed to have Potions, but Snape was needed elsewhere. I couldn't wait until Charlie came tomorrow, hopefully we could spend the day together. His first lesson was on Thursday, and he came in Wednesday, I could almost squeal with joy. I hope he got the response to that letter he sent with the necklaces.

Malfoy plopped down on the couch beside me, interrupting my train of thought. The once red and gold couch, turned red and gold where I was and green and silver where he was, I guess you can't fool the couch. I noticed he noticed to and we busted out laughing, after a couple minutes we both calmed down and sat in a comfortable silence.

"So… How was your day Granger?" Malfoy asked, in the Head common room we figured it was easier to just call each other… well who we really are.

"It was good, I never knew you and Pansy were so close. It reminds me of me and Harry…" I looked at Draco/me and they looked pensive, as if really thinking about how to say what he wanted.

"I guess you could think of it that way, and since you referred to Pansy and I the way you and Potter are, that helps me two you know. Pansy and I are like a twisted family; all we have is each other really. Anyway, we can talk about that more when I am back in my actual body." He/I smiled, not smirked. I wish I could see him in his own body like that. I shook my/his head to clear that thought.

"So how was your day? You came in looking exhausted." I needed a change of subject and it was only polite to ask about his since he asked me first.

"Well I had a couple minor problems… let's start with the coffee. I would have thought you were a druggie if I hadn't known you liked the stuff. Then, to add to that after I had one cup, liked it so much I had two more." My eyes widened in shock. No… not that kind of problem… I expected the worst as Malfoy/I went on.

"The whole no inappropriate touching or looking rule came in today, while I was in control…" I looked at him with a confused look, that said continue and explain.

"Well, I think it was the coffee, but I really had to take a piss during McGonagall's class, so when I got permission to leave, I got there, and it wouldn't let me pull down your/my pants. As I look back it was quite funny, but at the time I was afraid you were going to wet yourself, but I let you take over… and that was the most exciting thing today." I was relieved when Malfoy said this, because I thought it was going to be a whole other problem completely. He looked tired, and I decided to let him relax a little.

I turned around and put my feet on the couch, beside his body after I took off shoes and my robe. He looked at me funny for a second and then grinned at me and followed suit. The couch was all funky colors, and at this I had to laugh. Draco/I soon joined in, and then suddenly we both stopped and just sat in silence.

"When you said we would talk about it when we are switched back… did you mean it?" I had never heard so much emotion in Malfoy's voice as I said it.

"Yes, of course. Malfoy's never go back on their word…" He left it at that and I was satisfied for the moment. We couldn't ever have a moment to ourselves however, because just as I opened my/his mouth to say something they barged in!

(Draco's POV)

"Hermione! What are you doing on the couch with him?" Ron said while turning a reddish purple color. I was about to punch him in the face, and then I thought of Hermione and I cooled off a little and let her take over. She dragged him over to a secluded corner.

"Ron, what does it matter if I was in the couch with Draco? It's not like we were making out or anything, we were just sitting there." Since when does she call me Draco I asked myself? Surprisingly I answered myself with a simple enough answer… when you started calling her Hermione.

"But he is the ferret who makes your life living HELL!! He had called you names, cursed you, and played pranks on you, did you forget that? Did you forget that you used to come in the dormitory crying your eyes out, about things he had done?" He was almost screaming, and I felt ashamed of what I had done to Hermione. If I was in my own body I would have thought up an elaborate apology, but I wasn't. I barely heard her sigh even though I was her at the moment.

"Ron… some people change, and I just… never mind it isn't important." She sounded sad, and did she just defend me? Whoa, I guess I am not the only one who is affected by this thing. Omg, here goes Weasley again…

**At the same time**

(Hermione's POV)

Harry just looked at me, and glared, I could feel the hatred on my skin and it almost burned. Since I was still in control of Draco's body I shuddered, and then looked away. Until Harry said something that made me turn so fast I almost had whiplash.

"I am not going to overreact like Ron is, if you guys were just having a lapse in your memory… I don't know" He sighed and stopped for a minute, and then started up again.

"She means a lot to us, so whatever you are doing, know that if you hurt her, we won't hesitate to act as we have in the past… but for know I guess we wait" I was shocked, floored, what did Harry mean by that? Now I am just so confused that Draco naturally took over and I was surprised at what he said.

"I know Potter, I know." Harry just looked at him/me and nodded. Then I saw Ron and me come out, it looks as if I was going to cry, but I kept it together. Harry gave the real me a smile and then headed out of the dorm, Ron followed after he gave Draco a glare.

I saw me collapse on the couch, and then curl up uh oh this was not good. Then I started to talk in a shaky voice,

"Hermione this is Draco talking, and I think we need to let ourselves take over, because Hermione you aren't doing so good…" Just as he said that I let him take over his self and I saw him do the same with me. Then came the tears, and there were a lot of them.

"Dra-Dra-co… he, I just… I can't take it… not from him." To see her like this is killing me, Draco thought. I can't believe he is seeing me like this, Hermione thought. Draco pulled Hermione towards him on the couch, and pulled he into his lap so she would be more comfortable, and she continued to cry on his chest.

"Shh, its alright, I am here, I am not going anywhere I promise." He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she cried her little heart out over things that Ron had said. He had only done this a couple times for Pansy, but this felt different, like I would take her pain if I could…strange.

"Don't leave…please just never leave me…" I whispered to him, I didn't intend for him to hear me, but I felt so much comfort as I was in his arms, I didn't ever want it to stop. He was rubbing small circle on my back and I felt myself calm down and start to drift off, I almost didn't hear his reply.

"I won't, not if you need me here…I will be here for you I promise." I felt her breath even out and I decided I was comfortable here, and that I wasn't waking her up she had been through enough. I accioed us a couple of blankets, and I tucked us in on the couch, which, surprisingly not all those house colors, but it was the school colors… black and white. I smiled as Hermione clutched at my shirt as I moved about a bit to get comfortable. I gave her a lit kiss on the head, and then turned out the lights with a flick of my wand, and drifted off to sleep thinking about what I was cooking for breakfast.

**REVIEW!! All you have to do is push the little weird colored button!! Ok, this is a very confusing and intense chapter, and also short. ;) I hope you enjoyed it, seeing as I redid it at least twice. The next chapter should be coming within in a week, seeing as it is summer WOOT, WOOT, and I can update more often.**

**P.S. My friends have some new stories check them out:**

**Twilight: My other story, TruexLovexAlways**

**Sailor Moon: RoyalLovers1418**


	5. Breakfast and Tickling

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I was in the middle of no where for two weeks on vacation

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I was in the middle of nowhere for two weeks on vacation. On the plus side Draco was there… I WISH! Anyway there were some HOTT guys there, but no Draco pouts Now on to the disclaimer._

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that right belongs to JK Rowling… until my plan to take over the muggle and magical worlds alike comes into play! MUWHAHAHA!

_**Previously on One Heck of a Year:**_

_I gave her a light kiss on the head, and then turned out the lights with a flick of my wand, and drifted off to sleep thinking about what I was cooking for breakfast._

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up felling more refreshed than ever, I slept wonderfully. I almost went back to sleep and then I realized what day today was Wednesday. Charlie was arriving today and we were going to spend the day together. I decided to send a message to McGonagall and ask what time he was arriving, but first I needed to shower. Also I didn't have class today because the "new teacher" was coming so all of the 7th years didn't have class. Finally I opened my eyes to start the day when I noticed that I was weighed down and that I was in the heads common room. The last two days came flooding back and I immediately reached out into the air and I saw my hand. I screamed so loud I was sure I would have woken the dead.

Draco reacted quickly to my scream and shot up off the couch, but I didn't know he was there. Again I screamed and he wasn't very happy about it either.

"What are you bloody screaming about??" He about screamed back at me, but I didn't care I was back in my own body again. Was so happy I jumped into his arms and started chanting.

"We are back in our own bodies! OH MY GOD, I can dress myself, shower and do my own hair." As soon as I said this I kissed Draco hard on the mouth and then skipped off to take a shower.

In the shower I played my ipod to All Around Me, Show Me The Money, and Every time We Touch the radio mix. I never thought the hot water would feel so good against my back, neck and just body I guess. I will never take showers or anything for granted again. I swear I was in the shower for over an hour but I decided to get out when my fingers were pruning. But damn did it feel good to be clean.

I headed downstairs in my blue fluffy robe that came to mid-thigh and a towel on my head and what I saw I couldn't believe. Draco was making breakfast for two and he was setting the table and every thing.

"Hey I will be right down, after I am done here I want to go shower real quick and then we can eat ok?" He said after he turned around to look at me. I was so shocked I just nodded and watched him walk away; he had a nice ass I found myself thinking. I looked at the table and started to giggle. Quickly I put my hand over my mouth and went over to my chair and was shocked at what I saw.

The table looked even prettier up close. It had a white silk table clothe, and silver and gold plates and I had to laugh about the red and green silverware. I am sure if I described this to anyone they would think that this is him showing that we belonged in our own houses, but it wasn't like that at all. It was the opposite really. We each had a silver and gold plate, green and red silverware, and I had a white napkin and his was black. I couldn't help but smile also at the fact that we each had our favorite part of the paper at our respective chairs. There were dish covers over the food as well, I assume keeping the food, whatever it was, hot.

As soon as I touched one, I jumped back as it started talking to me.

"Please don't touch. Mr. Malfoy isn't back and it is impolite to eat without the other person present miss." He said in a pompous overbearing voice. Well then if that's the way he wanted.

"I am sorry but I just wanted to know what Draco cooked for breakfast, that's all. I wouldn't dream of eating without him after he did all this to have breakfast." The dish didn't say anything back but I swear I heard it huff, almost like an offended girl.

"Well it is good to know my hard work is appreciated." Draco said smiling as he came down the stairs dressed in lounging pants and a robe as well. I almost forgot to answer.

"Yes, I do wonder as to what occasion this was put together for, however?" I asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious??" He asked as if I should already know.

"Well there are many things I can think of so I would like to know which of them you picked." I was still smiling god I felt so… I don't know I guess just happy.

"Well us being back in our own bodies," He said while walking towards the table.

"us being civil," he pulled out my chair and I sat down and watched in awe as he continued.

"and to possibly a truce between us." Draco said as he sat down. He looked very hopeful as he said this, I couldn't help but smile brighter if that was even possible.

"Those are wonderful things to celebrate in my opinion! But before we discuss all that I would like to ask you a question." I said I was curious about something.

"Fire away I have some questions for you as well." He said looking excited about what I was going to ask.

"Well… you see I am kind of curious about…" I hesitated an awful lot knowing it was killing him to wait.

"Spit it out woman!" He was so excited to know what I wanted to know that I was right waiting was killing him.

"These serving dishes how did you get them to talk, did you buy them or…" He looked at me funny and then burst out laughing, and I took that as an insult.

"Hey what's so funny? I don't know every little detail about everything you know!" I said angrily.

"Calm down Mia! I didn't mean to offend you by laughing, but I couldn't help it I thought you were going to ask a different question. For example, something about Pansy or my family. So you see when you asked that I was a little shocked to be frank." He said while trying not to laugh again.

"Oh" I said feeling foolish about blowing up at him, the more I thought about it the more I blushed. Wait he called me Mia… What is that about??

"Hey I noticed you called me Mia…" I looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer. Now it was his turn to blush as he tried to explain.

"Well I know we are on a first name basis now… so I though maybe a pet name wouldn't be to bad either… Your friends call you 'Mione, and the rest of them just call you Hermione or Granger, so I wanted to make up my own. It was either that or Hermy and personally I didn't like that one." He said all this while looking down the entire time, and blushing.

"Draco look at me," He didn't so I got up and walked over to his side of the table. I pulled him to his feet but he was still engrossed in the floor. I put my finger under his chin and raised it until his face was level with mine. Now his eyes were still looking down and I didn't know how to coax them to look at me so I just started to talk.

"Draco don't ever be afraid to do something around me that you think I won't like. I think I might surprise you about many things like that." He still was looking at the floor but I noticed he was fighting his eyes that wanted to look up.

"Now about the pet name," His eyes shot up like rockets and stared at the wall behind me.

"I think that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life." Then he finally looked me in the eyes and I smiled.

"There you go Draco, you finally looked up. It is hard for me to talk to people who aren't looking me in the eye when I want them to, you know. Now I am going to go on and talk about the truce thing. I am all for it, we are now officially friends and no one can tell us any different." I took two steps back and extended my hand towards him for him to shake on it.

He looked at my hand funny and then asked me a question I never thought I would hear him say.

"What is that for??" I almost fell over from shock.

"Surly you know that, that is how you agree on a truce or an alliance of any kind." My hand was still just hanging in mid air.

"Whatever you say, how about this I will agree to the truce your way and then you have to agree my way deal?" He looked innocent enough so I shook my head.

"Great!" He was smiling so bright I think I needed sunglasses.

He shook my hand and then he pulled me closer to him but before I could ask what was going on he started talking.

"In the Slytherin house many alliances are made monthly, yearly, and even sometimes daily. Anyways we decided that we needed a new way to agree on an alliance, because we would be shaking hands for the rest of our lives so we decided to make up a new way. We tried jinxes, spells, and every thing else we could think of… until we came up with this idea. The way we decided makes it so you can't spill the other alliances secret, go behind their back in any way, or betray them. But the catch is you need a girl and a guy to make it work." I was confused and looked at him as he was talking but he wasn't looking at me he was looking out the window.

"The girl and guy must be alone without the group and one must say the incantation and then to make it official they kiss… and that is pretty much it." He looked so calm. What had I gotten myself into?

"So do you want to do it? I won't make you if you don't want to." Again he was looking at the wall behind me.

"A promise is a promise, does it take long because no offence to you or anything but I am getting rather hungry," I said while smiling at him. Before I knew it he was mumbling something it what sounded like Latin, and he had pulled me to him. I could hear my heart beating so fast it wasn't even funny.

He looked down at me and I realized he was stroking my check. It took all that was in me not to close my eyes but I wanted to watch him. I decided that if he was going to take his time so was I and I reached out and touched his face as well and he did close his eye, but just for a moment. Then he started the descent, and I was freaking out, this wasn't my first kiss or anything but this was different, I felt different. I think he noticed I was nervous and stopped right above my lips and decided to start off course, or at least that is what I thought. First he kissed my nose and I smiled and so did he. Then my cheeks, one at a time, he sure loves to take his time I thought. I didn't think another thought about anything for a while after he made me close my eyes and softly said to trust him, and surprisingly I did. From there he kissed my eyelids, and then my forehead, and just as I thought he was going to finally kiss me, I mean really kiss me, he kissed my chin, and kept moving southward. All I could think was how good his lips felt on my skin as he trekked ever so slowly away from my lips. He kissed my shoulder and then my neck. After that he moved over to the other side and kissed my neck and hit a good spot and I let out a soft moan.

Whoa! My eyes snapped open I had never done that before, and then he kissed my neck again and I shivered and closed my eyes once more involuntarily. He finally stopped all kissing or movement and I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me and then he just put his forehead against mine and I noticed throughout that whole thing I had moved so I was pressed up against him and my arms were around his waist. I moved them up around his shoulders to play with the hair at the base of his neck and I listened to him breath in and out. My stomach, which growled quite loudly, however ruined the moment and at this we both laughed as he lead me back over to the table.

He lifted the dish covers… Which I don't know what are really called, I would ask but I was a little preoccupied with the food on the table. It was all my favorites, fried potatoes, bacon, waffles, pancakes, toast, a big steaming cup of coffee, and some orange juice. Before Draco sat down he moved the vase full of flowers off the table and I looked at him kind of funny for doing that.

"I can't see you if those are there now can I?" He said while smirking. I had to laugh at that, because it was his old self showing through, a little.

We ate breakfast talking about little things like the ministry, and school. We were just about to discuss the bigger topics when professor McGonagall came through the door. She looked a little shell-shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. I see you have learned how to use the kitchen. I would like you to meet your new Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Charlie Weasley." Just then Charlie stepped into the room in all his glory and I couldn't help but squeal and jump up from the table and jump on him.

"Mrs. Granger I don't think that is the proper way to greet a new teacher at Hogwarts is it?" she was smiling the whole time she said this. I started to blush.

"Sorry professors. Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley, I hope you find everything to your liking." I laughed after I said this and so did every one else.

"Yes, welcome Professor. If you need a tour I am sure Hermione would love to give you one… Even though you went here and barely anything has changed." Draco said and I swear it took all my will power not to go over there and suffocate him with a hug, because he was so nice to Charlie. After he said this he winked at me, and I colored a little. Charlie and Professor McGonagall were stunned.

"Hermione, it is perfectly okay for you to call Charlie, well… Charlie outside of class or in private, but other than that you need to refer to him as Mr. Weasley, or sir, or professor. I must now leave you all I have an important meeting to attend to." And with that McGonagall left. After she was out of the door I hugged Charlie again, hard.

"Okay if this is the greeting I get after being away for awhile I think I will go away more often," Charlie said jokingly.

"Charlie Septimus Weasley!!"

"Wait! HOLD THE PHONE **SEPTIMUS**??" Draco said looking confused.

"It was my Grandfather on my dad's sides name," Charlie said as he shrugged and he scratched the back of his as I continued.

"You will do no such thing! You aren't even allowed to think about going away for long periods of time without visiting me…" I was shouting and Charlie looked a little taken back. Then I started talking quieter.

"I miss you to much when you are gone. To even think about you going away again makes me sad, and want to cry. I am an only child and you are the closest thing I have to a big brother and you are not going anywhere if I can help it…"There was silence in the room as I looked at the floor. During that speech I had just gotten quieter and now I felt like I was going to break any minute now.

"Mia, are you okay?" I heard Draco ask from behind me. I calmed down a little at the nickname and turned around. There he was right behind me and I almost cracked at the genuine concern that showed in his eyes and on his face. I looked down again at the floor this was all so much, and I swear I am going to be PMSing soon because normally I wouldn't act like this.

"'Mione?" Charlie sounded concerned too. I almost smiled at the fact I had two people in the room that cared so much.

"I am fine," I said still looking down at the floor. Draco however wouldn't believe me and used my own move against me. He put one finger under my chin and made me look up at him. I looked him in the eyes and we just stood there for a minute.

"I am going to ask you again. Hermione are you okay?" He sounded determined and I smiled at that and he relaxed a little and dropped his hand.

"I am fine, I just don't like thinking that I am going to be away from somebody who has a big part in my life, that's all." I said as I turned toward Charlie. I swear I thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. He came over and hugged me and then what he said next made me laugh out loud.

"Okay, enough of this mushy, touchy, feely crap!! Now I do believe I was promised a tour of the castle." He said while smiling and I was still laughing, and if I had looked behind me I would have noticed that Draco was also smiling.

"I do believe you are right. Wait outside for me will you I need to talk with the head boy and get dressed it will only take a minute. Then I will be right out." I said in my happy voice.

"Okay, I will see you outside the portrait. Nice see you Draco…" Charlie said as he exited.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too man." I swear what they both said next will have me laughing for years.

"I can't believe I just said that." I laughed hard at that because they said it at the same time.

"What??" he asked looked at me puzzled.

"Nothing," I said as I giggled again, as I ascended the stairs to change out of my robe.

"Tell me!" He pleaded with me as I came back down the stairs, but I wouldn't give in.

"Fine then I guess I will have to force it out of you then." He said as he approached me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Draco, what are you going to…" I was cut off as he pounced on top of me. Luckily for me I was standing next to the couch, but unluckily for me he was an expert tickler. I swear he tickled me for eternity and I was supposed to be outside the portrait giving Charlie a tour of the school.

"Dr-Draco please…stop…I need…"He stopped and looked at me.

"Not until you tell me what you were laughing about earlier." He said in his stubborn voice so I thought I would just give in. However fate wasn't so nice seeing as Charlie reentered the room, and looked traumatized as he saw us on the couch. My cloths were all askew and if he didn't know what we were doing, which he didn't, he would think we were… OMG. This was not my day.

"Um… yeah… well… just… I'll be outside," said Charlie hurriedly as he exited while blushing.

"Well, that was interesting," Draco, said while laughing. I hit him on the arm, and decided to get up and straiten my cloths before going out to see Charlie. As I thought about facing Charlie after what had happened, and what he saw I started to blush.

"Hey, chill out Mia. It was all an honest misunderstanding." He said comfortingly as he gave me a hug.

"Go give Charlie a tour and we will talk about all those things we wanted to discuss later." Draco said.

"Thank you!" I said to him as I headed for the door.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything," I replied as I headed out the door.

As I exited the second portrait I saw Charlie pacing, and I knew I had some explaining to do. Charlie looked at me and said….

A/N: Okay, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it enough to REVIEW… I have gotten a lot of hits but only a couple of reviews so to all of those people who have reviewed I thank you. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and with more secrets to be reveled about the actual plot. :) Also does anyone know what Charlie's middle name is?? I just got one from the Weasley family tree on Wikipedia. I apologize to my friend RoyalLovers1418, for using Septimus instead of Jonathan, but this was his grandfather's name and I wanted Draco to be shocked at his middle name and ask him about it.

P.S. If you like Sailor Moon Stories check out my friends RoyalLovers1418's page and if you like Twilight check out my other story, or my friend TruexLovexAlways's page.


	6. Honey Muffin

A/n: I am on a writing spree but I have one favor to ask of you all… How do you make Fan Fiction stop making the first line re

A/n: I am on a writing spree but I have one favor to ask of you all… How do you make Fan Fiction stop making the first line repeat?? If you know plz PM me!

Disclaimer: My plan is going perfectly now all I need are some willing participates! Oh, what was that Chilly Willy… yes of course you can help! Chilly Willy, your stuffed penguiny-ness will help us to take the magical and muggle worlds alike by storm. I am so glad you decided to help… What was that? Oh I see your getting your wings redone that day… Well I am sorry to hear that but fear not I will find some way of taking over those worlds… Until then however JK Rowling still owns them. Drat! Pouts a lot Now onward to read the story wink

_Previously on OHoaY (I am getting tired of typing One Heck of a Year so I am abbreviating it clever huh?)_

_As I exited the second portrait I saw Charlie pacing, and I knew I had some explaining to do. Charlie looked at me and said…._

"Hermione how could you not tell me!!" Charlie exclaimed as I exited the portrait.

"Tell you what Charlie?" Now I was genuinely confused about all of this. I rubbed my temples and waited for his answer.

"About you and Draco! I mean if I mean as much to you as I thought, you would have told me right?" He sounded like wounded child.

"Charlie what about me and Draco has you upset exactly because I am so confused right now it isn't even funny. I mean we just started being friendly today so, whatever it is I would like to know now so I can possibly fix it…" I looked up at him and now he had a look of befuddlement on his face, kind of like when Mrs. Weasley says dinner will be late to Ron.

"Wait… You two aren't together then??" He sounded so confused. I know this because he was running his hands everywhere, (Get your heads out of the gutter people!) the back of his neck, over his face, and through his newly shorter hair.

"NO! Where did you get that idea from??" I was surprised at what he had meant by all of that.

"Well the whole breakfast and how you guys act around each other it looks as if you have been going out for a while now that is why I was upset I thought you didn't tell me about it."

WHAT! I thought that is so weird I guess our switch had something to do with that. Well I might as tell him about the switch.

"Charlie I think I know why you thought we were going out… and well that is because of something McGonagall made us do…" And so I retold the whole switch thing, and then I waited.

"Wow, that's just…wow! It is official McGonagall is a genius!" Charlie said smiling as we started down the hallway to begin his tour.

(McGonagall at her important meeting)

"Albus was right! Those kids are defiantly met to fulfill the prophecy! I didn't believe him until I saw them this morning eating breakfast in their common room. They were getting along like they had been friends for years. Also Mr. Malfoy greeted Mr. Weasley with respect and no spite in his voice and then winked at Miss Granger. Heaven forbid, I think his plan is actually working!" McGonagall was pacing about the room and finally plopped down in her chair, and looked at the others for their opinion.

"Minerva, I think they need to be closely watched. Until we can decided what to make of the situation." Severus Snape said in his normal monotone voice.

"I think Hermione can handle the situation by herself. She is a strong girl and I trust her." Sirus said. (Yes he is alive! does victory dance WOOT! WOOT! As I said, in I think my first chapter, many people who are suppose to be dead aren't!!)

"That is just what I expect from you Black. Letting your feelings get in the way of your judgment." Severus said glaring at Sirius.

"Can't we get through one meeting without you two at each others heads?" Remus said in an exasperated voice, while rubbing his hands over his face. Tonks crossed the room over to him, but not without tripping on her chair and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. (Yes Tonks and Remus are together, if you have a problem with that… Oh well, deal this is my story! LOL winks and smiles)

"Remus is right we need to come up with a plan, without bickering," Tonks said looking determined.

"Well I will stop bickering when he does, " Sirus said looking at Snape.

"Fine, but after we figure all this out we are going back to normal got that and so help me God black if you provoke me I swear I will…"

"Severus that is enough now you two need to shake on it, so we can get down to business." McGonagall said with a tone that left no room for arguing. They reluctantly shook quickly and sat back down.

"I suggest watching them from now on while they are in the common room. That way we don't get to much of their private lives but we can keep an eye on them." Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"Well, Albus has had these rooms ready for a while now. And had surveillance put all throughout their heads quarters, incase intruders decided they wanted to kidnap them while they are in their quarters. I do believe he put the final touches on them before he 'died'." McGonagall said. No one in the room looked confused but a couple of people looked as if they had questions.

"Yes, Sirius what is your question and if you are going to ask if you can see Harry then the answer is no." McGonagall said whilst smiling.

"No I wasn't going to ask that… but now that you have mentioned it… anyway I wanted to know if you had heard from Dumbledore?? He hasn't contacted us since his fake death… so I was wondering if he left any instructions about all of this??" McGonagall looked taken aback by this but she answered nonetheless.

"No I haven't and all he left was a note that said he will return when the time is right, and only to look for him unless you are absolutely sure that he will be there. Because you only get one shot. Anymore questions?" She said gravely.

"Yes, Minerva I have one. Has the security in their quarters been activated yet?" (3 guesses who said that??)

"Yes Severus, I activated it when they arrived at the school. We can look and see if it is working if that would satisfy your questions Severus."

"I say we see if they are working and if so we only use them if we need them." Said Remus. Tonks shook her head in agreement, and it was decided.

"Tomorrow night we will look at the surveillance, until then some of us have business to attend to, classes to teach, things to investigate etcetera." (By the way, that word is the real word for etc. cool huh?? Don't look at me like that, I thought it was, so…)

(Charlie's POV)

As Hermione and I walked through the halls of my childhood past I couldn't help but point things out to her as well. Like for example the hall where I got my first detention and kiss, or where I spilt a whole bag of Zonko's products in the great hall and got detention for a week because of the mess it made.

Then we came upon a fellow walking the halls that I swear looked familiar. However before I could point him out to Hermione he started towards us and said hi to both of us.

"Hi Neville! How is your day going?" Ah Neville I knew I knew him from somewhere Hermione has mentioned him and I have seen pictures of his parents from order meetings.

"Good, Luna and I were discussing the next Hogsmeade trip. I asked her if she wanted to go with me and she said she would but we would have to careful because nargals like to hang around places like that." Neville said while blushing, and laughing at the nargals comment.

"Well I am glad you finally asked her out! You two have been dancing around each other for a year and a half. Right now I am giving Charlie a tour of the castle. Oh, where are my manners today? Neville this is Charlie, Charlie this is Neville I can't remember if you two have met or not." Hermione said whilst gesturing to us as our names were called.

"It is nice to met you Neville. I am sure I have seen you around, but I don't think we have been formally introduced yet." I said while smiling and shaking his hand.

"Hermione has mentioned you in a couple of letters along with a couple of others, I am glad I now have at least one face to put to the name." I said chuckling.

"Well of course you need to know about all my friends Charlie, and Neville is a friend of your brothers, Harry, and Ginny too so I don't see why you two haven't met before."

"Yes well it was nice meeting you Charlie, and it was good seeing you Hermione. One of these days we need to sit down and catch up about our summers and stuff. But for now I have to go I need to go sort some things out with Luna about Hogsmeade." Neville said in a cheery tone.

"Ok well it was nice meeting you, and good luck with your girl, mate." I said while smiling and waving at Neville as he walked further and further away from us and down the hall.

"He seems nice." I commented as soon as he was completely gone.

"He is. He is one of the nicest people I know, and he would do almost anything for a friend." She said smiling.

"Now back to our tour…" oh brother here we go again, I thought as we continued to venture down the hall the opposite way that Neville went. I chuckled to myself this was going to take awhile.

(Draco's POV)

Minutes after she left the room, I felt an uncommon coldness throughout my body. Like when she wasn't here my life was just… I had to stop myself from thinking like that, we were just friends… And besides, we could be nothing more because of who we are and what I am suppose to stand for. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy, right hand man of Voldemort, and Narcissa Black, who comes from one of the most profound pureblood family's in the world! Personally I don't give a damn, no wait a flying FUCK who has 'shitty' blood and who has 'pure' blood! Unfortunately for me, my father doesn't think that way he can't, not anymore… After he joined Voldemort his heart turned to ice, and he became cold and distant. I remember mother telling me that I was around the age of one when this happened. Thinking of all this makes me sad, angry, and grumpy, I need to clear my head and what does that better than a shower I thought as I descended the stairs towards my room… and a very, very cold one at that!!

(Harry's POV)

I needed to find Ginny and ask her to Hogsmeade, before one of her ex's or worse a new boyfriend comes along. I saw her with a group of friends laughing at something they had just said in the common room. My hands were sweating like pigs as I approached, I kept trying to think positive thought, but the bad ones kept intruding like what if she says no and we can't be friends anymore. I mean we are sort of going out I think… god I am so confused. I mean I can kiss her and we have been on one date so what does that make us??

"Hey, Gin can I talk to you for a minute?" I said after I was right next to their group.

"Yeah sure Harry! We can go for a walk if want to." Ginny said smiling.

"Sure sounds good. I need to ask you something when we get out there." I am so nervous I want her to be my girlfriend, but I wanted Cho to be that too not to long ago but this feels so different.

(Ginny's POV)

What in the world could Harry need to talk to me about so urgently? Usually he just asks me stuff at dinner or lunch, but today he came and found me so it must be bad… Maybe he is breaking up with me... Wait we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend so we can't break up. I want to be something more so bad, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship or it be weird when he comes to the house. My mom would flip if she knew we were dating and he dumped me. I noticed we were walking down towards the lake, and I had to smile at that. Harry loved the lake almost as much as he loved his friends, his dad used to love the lake too I was told.

I reached for Harry's hand because I knew what he was thinking when he looked over the lake, he was thinking about his family and all the people he had lost, his dad, Sirius, his mom, and many friends to this war, in more than one way. (Yes he doesn't know Sirius is alive…)

"Ginny, I am scared of what is coming. This war is going to bigger than ever and I just don't know what to expect," He said while turning towards me as we reached the lake.

"Harry, we are all scared of what is coming, but we have to be strong for all those who need us and all those we have lost that needed us…" I said trying to make him understand he wasn't alone. He pulled me into a tight hug after I said that. We stood there for a minute, and then he started to speak.

"Gin, you always know what to say when I need something. Thank you for that." I am now more confused than before, I wish I could read his mind that would so help right now. He pulled away slightly from our hug so we were still touching but we weren't in a hug per say. He looked into my eyes for a minute and we just stood there gazing into each other's eyes and he was holding my face in his hands. I leaned into his touch; it was almost as comforting as home.

"Ginny, I am going to do all I can to keep you safe in this war because I am going to need your help…" He took another deep breath and let it out but I knew what he was going o ask.

"I get it Harry you don't want me around you because you think I will get hurt because of it but…" I stopped when I heard him chuckling.

"Gin you are already in danger by being you, and I was actually going to ask you to be my girlfriend cause I didn't think I could get through this war without you but if you want to stay away I get it." He said while smiling but at the end his face got very serious. I was so floored I almost forgot to answer back.

"Of course I will be by your side Harry I couldn't stand it if something happened to you!" I was so happy I started to cry as we kissed. I never cry.

"Not again, first Cho now you… Am I really that bad of a kisser??" He said jokingly as he wiped away the tears.

"No, You were acting funny yesterday and part of today, and I just thought you were going to ask me if it was okay if we didn't see each other any more, because of the war or something like that… So I had to prepare myself that is why I tried to stay far away from you because I thought it wouldn't hurt as bad then." I said while still crying, god I was so stupid.

"I would never do that to you Gin, besides I think it would punish me more than you." He said as we stood there again just holding each other by the lake, knowing that during the war at least we would have each other and I hope that is enough.

(Hermione's POV)

I was finally done with Charlie's tour and I was exhausted. We went through everything… I think I told him everything I had ever learned about the school and grounds, along with discussing what is new in our lives. We saw Ginny and Harry down at the lake embracing each other and I smiled at the thought, but then again I frowned… the frown won.

"Hey why are you frowning, are you sad that Charlie's gone or something?" Draco asked as he came down the stairs in lounging pants, and no shirt. (That is a HOTT PICTURE!! wink)

"No, I will see Charlie tomorrow. What I am sad about is stupid! I shouldn't feel sad about it, but…" I felt bad about feeling… well bad. I really didn't want to tell anybody but I did all at the same time. I wanted to tell somebody who would understand what I was going through, not somebody that would make me feel even worse.

"But what? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but what I do want you to do is go upstairs and put on your pajamas and meet me back down here in 10 minutes, I have a surprise for you. Deal??"

"Deal! I will be right back down, I love surprises!" I said as I ascended the stairs. I dressed as quickly as I could without knowing what we were doing, and I ended up in my Tinkerbell PJ's that were flannel and said I can't be sweet all the time. After I had put up my hair and dressed I ran back down the stairs to see Draco making hot coco. He is so thoughtful.

(Draco's POV)

I hope she will like the surprise I mean it is not much, but I thought it would help our friendship, but I guess I will find out. Hermione came down the stairs, just as the coco was done.

"Mia, I love your pajamas! Tinkerbell suits you very well, sweet, sassy, and protective of what is yours. You two are just alike in my opinion." I said while smirking and offering her a cup.

"Yeah, that is what my mum said when she bought them for me for last Christmas." She said smiling.

"So what is my surprise? I like surprises!!" She sounded so excited for something that wasn't that big of a deal.

"I know you love surprises, somebody told me earlier that I ran into." She looked confused when I said this so I decided what the heck to just tell her.

"I ran into Ginny in the hallway today snogging the hell out of Potter and I made a comment and they broke apart. Then Ginny said just cause I couldn't get some doesn't mean I have to ruin her fun, and then told me that my roommate loves surprises and that I could do that to keep myself busy. I told her that was a good idea gave her a hug, and I ran off and from down the hall I yelled thanks Red. I swear the look on Potter's face was so damn funny, he was so confused." I was so near crying after laughing about this. Hermione was laughing too. We were on the couch originally but by the end of our laughing fit we were both on the floor.

"Why did you hug her?" Hermione asked after we had calmed down.

"I wanted to I suppose, plus I wanted to know how they would react. I don't want Ginny threatened by my presence when you and her are hanging out." I told the truth I figured that lying would get me nowhere.

"Thank you for that, that means a lot to me." Hermione hugged me after she said this. Then we laid down on the couch and I just held onto her for a while then said.

"Red is alright I was hoping we could be friends eventually. That is another reason I hugged her." I said thinking about it.

"Gin probably won't have a problem being friends with you, now Harry and Ron are another story." She said as she sat up blushing a little.

"Who said I wanted to be friends with Potter and Weasel anyway?" I said smirking just a bit, trying to keep my face neutral.

"Because if you want to be friends with Ginny, Harry will come with the package, and you and Charlie seemed to get along quite well you two might become mates too." She said looking hopeful.

"Yeah, me and Charlie get along well, and as for Potter, maybe, Ron is a HELL NO! He is to pompas, when he pulls his head out of his ass then I will consider it." I said determinedly.

"Okay, I guess that is as good as it gets huh? Anyway who are your friends that you want me to be friends with or think I would like to be friends with??" She asked.

"Pansy, you will like her when she isn't trying to be mean to you. Blaize, you will like talking to him, because he will make you laugh. Remember though, just because they are my friends doesn't mean you have to be friends with them too." I didn't want her to pretend to be friends with people on my accord.

"I know, but you are befriending my friends, so I should at least be on good terms with yours. We should invite all of our friends over one of these days so they can know about us being friends," I almost cringed when she said friends.

"Sounds great Mia!" I said as happily as I could.

"Now that isn't fair you know!" I was confused at that.

"What isn't fair Mia?"

"That, you have a nickname for me but you don't have one! I need to make up one for you… um…" I had to laugh at this.

"My name is short enough I don't need a nick name!" I said while looking straight at Hermione.

"Fine honey muffin, I guess you won't have an original nick name!" She said while laughing.

"Honey muffin?? I think I prefer an original one…" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Fine, how about drake, or dragon??" She looked hopeful at these two.

"Either is fine, but I think I like drake better. But what is the point I mean it is as long as my name??" I knew the point I just wanted to mess with her.

"The point is now I have a name I can call you and no one else can, humph!" She said in an annoyed tone. I pulled her against me on the couch.

"I know I was just messing Drake it is." Yeah I heard as she hugged me again.

"Now what is it you wanted to do for my surprise?? I haven't forgotten you know!" She sounded hopeful

"Well you see…" I started nervously.

_A/N: There you have it folks another chapter! All you have to do now is hit the little button that says review… I know you all see it and can read it otherwise you wouldn't be on this site. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon. The more reviews the faster I may type. Wink, Wink _

_P.S. Check out my page as well I will be updating it soon! _


	7. Talk of a Ball

A/N: Okay, sorry about not updating but I have had a small case if writer's block and we went to the beach for a week and I couldn't update b/c there is no Internet there. Anyways read on…

**Disclaimer: Okay, my plan has fallen through; my army decided it was wrong to take the rights from JK Rowling… So I will just have to do it myself, because you know what they say if you want something done right you have to do it yourself! Anyways until I figure out how I am going to take over the worlds, JK Rowling still owns them pouts on the plus side though I own my story that is something…**

**Chapter 7: Talk of a ball and Snape being a queer…**

Previously on OHoaY

"_Well you see…" I started nervously._

**(Draco's POV)**

"Come on spit it out we don't have all day you know it is already 8:00 and we have class tomorrow!" Hermione said impatiently.

"I think we should have a beginning of term ball." I said and waited for her comment that would shoot down the idea immediately, but it never came.

"Drake I think that is a wonderful idea! We should ask McGonagall about it… I think I will owl her now!" She said enthusiastically. I was relieved in a way but I hadn't told her the best part yet, she was even getting me excited and it was my idea!! She rushed around to her desk in the common room and found a quill, paper and some ink and was writing as soon as looked over there again she was done and sending it to McGonagall by fire. I got up to clean our sup of hot chocolate and as soon as I was done I heard a squeal.

"Oh my god, she is letting us plan it! I am so excited Draco you are a genius!!" She sounded so happy when she said this; it made me feel just a tad bit guilty seeing as I had alternative motives, but oh well.

"You don't know the half of what I have pictured but we aren't going to talk about it until tomorrow or this weekend at Hogsmeade. Now I have a question I have been dying to ask you and I think now is a good time to." She looked puzzled as I said this but it was killing me not knowing.

"Can we go up to your room?" I asked.

"Do I want to know what the question is and of course we can it would be easier to talk in one of the rooms I think." She said, I didn't quite expect her to be so trusting, but she surprises me often so…

"I think you will have no trouble answering it if that is what you mean. The question I am answering does pertain to something in your room though." I said as we ascended the steps and finally reached the room. After we were both in the room she closed the door and went over to the bed and sat down on it and I had to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" She said after she laid down on the bed.

"Well I just came up here for the first time and you immediately go to the bed and laid down it just…" A pillow hitting my face hard, and her saying perv interrupted my sentence!

"Hey you were the one to lay on the bed! You can't blame me!" I said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I guess you are right now what is your question?" She said looking me in the eyes. I could tell she was so anxious to answer what I was going to ask.

"Well when we were switched remember we lived in each others rooms, and I noticed a couple of things such as this box like thing that is like nothing I have ever seen!" I asked bewildered like, as I was pointing at what I was about to discover is called a TV. Hermione looked at me funny for a moment and then got up off the bed and grabbed another box looking thing but this one was smaller.

"This is a television Draco. It is made by muggles for entertainment and news, here watch." She said as she hit a button on the screen and sound erupted into the room. I looked around for the source of the noise and I noticed the box had a picture on it now, and it was moving.

"Amazing what is this called again?" I asked curiously as I approached the box and sat down in front of it after inspecting all around the box.

"A television, or TV as most people call it. The thing I am holding, which is called a remote, controls what channel we are on. See if I hit the up arrow it changes the channel from 15 to 16, different channels display different programs, like right now we are on a news channel. The news channels are like a continually changing daily profit. It reports new news all day long.

"This is fascinating! What else can it do?" I tried to retain everything that Hermione was telling me but it was all so much, shows, movies, and how it works. By the time she was done I was exhausted!

"Well Drake I think that is enough learning for you today. I think we should be going to bed now considering it is now 11:00 and we have to get up around 7:00 or at least I do." Hermione said but I only caught some of it.

"Okay then, we should brush our teeth and go to bed then." I said as Hermione was dragging me into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, slowly I might add, and then I noticed she was watching me.

"What? Is there toothpaste on my face?" I asked in a sleepy tone, I was so tired.

"Yeah you do here I will get it." She said as she crossed the room over to me. She licked her thumb and then wiped something off my chin, I wasn't awake enough to notice, and I think I fell asleep then.

"Come on Draco into bed we go," she said as if I were a small child. She helped me into my bed and tucked me in.

"I had fun today," I heard her say as she pulled a hair out of my face.

"Me too," I replied. I pulled her in for a hug and then I fell into a deep sleep.

**(Hermione's POV)**

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps I thought as I watched him fall fast asleep after hugging me. I reached down and kissed his forehead lightly and then retreated into my own room for the night.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and to the early morning sun. If today wasn't a school day I would have slept in but I decided that I needed to get up and start the day. I got changed and headed down to breakfast, but not after showering and getting ready for class.

As I approached the Great Hall I noticed a lot of people gathering around the event board so I went over to see what all the chaos was about.

Halloween Ball

_This ball is celebrating the beginning of a new term, and is a masquerade. All students who attend are required to wear a costume of some sort that is appropriate. All student are allowed to attend and to ensure that no to people wear the same costume you must sign your name, on a sign up sheet that will be posted later in your dorms, and what costume you plan on wearing. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts_

I couldn't believe it! She approved the idea for a beginning of term ball. Oh Draco will be so pleased if I see him I must tell him immediately. After that I headed off to the Great Hall to get a spot of breakfast before classes started.

"Good morning guys!" I said as I approached the Gryfindor table where Ginny, Ron, Harry and some others were sitting. A chorus of morning Hermione greeted me as I sat down.

"Did you hear about the ball? I think it is the best idea McGonagall has had in a while!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes actually the heads are planning it and Draco came up with the idea for the ball so…" I said digging into my bagel and cream cheese.

"The ferret came up with the idea for a ball? Sure Hermione and you-know-who is just suddenly going to stop hunting Harry and open an ice cream parlor!! Come on!" Ron said in a pompas manner.

"Just because he is a jerk sometime doesn't mean he isn't human and can have intelligent thoughts, unlike yourself!" I said in a huff and gathered up my things and left the Great Hall and headed for my first class Arithmacy. I saw Draco walking down the hall and I decided to stop and tell him about the ball.

"Hey Draco did you hear about the ball?" I said when I came to stand next to him.

"Yes I did but what's it to you?" He said in a cold manner that was unlike him. It was almost like he had reverted back to his old self.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it but I figured since you came up with the idea that you would like to know McGonagall approved it." I said getting slightly agitated.

"I came up with it! That is ridiculous, why would I come up with something as lame as a ball? Now be gone with you, my clean blood is being sullied just being near you!" He said and I couldn't believe it. I walked briskly away and didn't look back at him and his laughing friends, but if I had I would have seen a glimpse of remorse in his eyes.

(Back at the breakfast table after Hermione left)

"What gotten into her? She has been acting strange lately." Ron said while his mouth was full of his breakfast.

"Maybe living with Malfoy is doing something to her… Or maybe he has done something to her-" Harry got cut off by an angry Ginny.

"Honestly you guys are so closed minded! Maybe spending time with Draco is what she needed, to get away from you too! People change you know," Ginny said as she left the table to get to her first class of the day.

"Women!" Ron said, still shoveling food into his mouth. Harry just shook his head and finished his plate while trying to figure what was going on with Hermione and Ginny. He decided after today he was determined to figure out what was going on.

(McGonagall and teachers in teachers lounge that night)

"I see you all got my message about having to do this tonight instead of tomorrow as I have to attend a meeting at the Ministry." All the teachers nodded with understanding.

"Can we just start this tape or whatever it is recorded on because some of us have more important things to be doing?" Severus said in an impatient tone.

"Do you have a hot date tonight Snape or something??" Lupin asked Severus.

"No, I just don't want to be wasting my precious time." He said in a huff.

"Anyways as I was saying earlier, the surveillance is a special type. Albus designed it himself; to make sure that if we needed a foolproof system we had one. It is a mix between muggle surveillance and magical, it takes the best aspects of both and combined them. It took the idea from muggles that it fed back to a main system of sorts like you could watch the recording at anytime, while it was happening or a year later. From the magical surveillance he took that it can be put into anything and is virtually undetectable.

McGonagall fiddled with a couple of things and then a picture appeared on a screen of sorts. It was of McGonagall doing a last sweep before the students arrived. She fast-forwarded through to the first day. Then on the screen appeared Minerva telling Draco and Hermione about their rooms, and then she disappeared and so did Draco. They all saw Hermione meet Cat and her and Draco have a heated discussion. She fast-forwarded again to the next morning, and the first thing they saw was Ginny get up off the couch and leave the room and Draco making breakfast, eating and then going back upstairs. Then Hermione came down and cooked and sang two songs and Draco came in and 'complimented' her singing and they both left.

"They are acting perfectly normal by the looks of it to me," Tonks said while eating some popcorn, almost as if she was at a movie.

"Yes they were until I slipped the switching potion into their drinks when they came to see me. After that they acted weird, which was expected, but they are still acting out of character." The order members looked intrigued.

They all turned their attention to the screen but nothing was happening until you heard someone scream WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEING! I swear everyone jumped three feet into the air, and then nothing happened, they came down stairs and left.

"Can we fast forward to something more I don't know useful??" Sirius said and many people agreed.

"Fine", McGonagall said as she fast-forwarded to Hermione and Draco talking on the couch. We saw them talking and getting to know each other just a little bit better than they did, they saw the fight between Ron and Hermione and they saw Draco comforting her.

"Wow! You are right that is so out of character for them," Tonks said still trying to recover from that emotional and private moment.

"That isn't the half of it wait until you see how he acted the morning Charlie got here." And she fast-forwarded to that morning. And again they saw the two on the couch and then Hermione screamed, and woke up Draco and then screamed again.

"She seems to me doing that a lot lately," Lupin said, not happy about invading their privacy.

They saw Hermione plant one on Draco after ranting and raving about being able to do things again. They also saw the look on his face when she left after the kiss.

"This is all so weird but they aren't acting that st-" Tonks stopped when Draco started to smile and make breakfast while whistling a happy tune. They all watched in fascination as Draco prepared the table for breakfast. No one dared speak throughout the whole ordeal; occasionally you would hear a cough or sniffle, but other than that you could hear a pen drop from a mile away it seemed like.

When it came to the treaty Snape burst out laughing and McGonagall stopped the camera playback and everyone looked at him like he was off his rocker. Eventually he calmed down and sat up again like nothing happened.

"Did you find something about that funny Severus?" McGonagall asked in an almost offended tone.

"Well you see I have been catching the most unlikely couple kissing throughout the new school year and I couldn't fathom what in the world had happened… but this treaty thing must be why I keep catching students kissing all the time this year, young, old it doesn't matter but mostly it is people who I would have thought would have hated each other. Now it makes much more sense and I thought it was just kind of funny personally." Severus said in a serious voice but couldn't help but smiling at the end and chuckling a little again.

"That is interesting…" Sirius said in a weird voice.

"Can we get on with it?" Someone in the back said. McGonagall was still looking at Snape like he was a queer.

"Right sorry," She said and fast forwarded through more of the intimate moments between Hermione and Draco and stopped when she got to Charlie entering the room. She only wanted to show them the important parts like Draco being civil and how he and Hermione interacted.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. I see you have learned how to use the kitchen. I would like you to meet your new Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Charlie Weasley." Minerva smiled as she heard her say this. Just then Charlie stepped into the room in all his glory and Hermione squealed and jumped up from the table and jump on him.

"Mrs. Granger I don't think that is the proper way to greet a new teacher at Hogwarts is it?" Minerva smiled the whole time she saw her say this. Hermione started to blush.

"Sorry professors. Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley, I hope you find everything to your liking." Hermione laughed after she said this and so did every one else.

"Yes, welcome Professor. If you need a tour I am sure Hermione would love to give you one… Even though you went here and barely anything has changed." Draco said being so nice to Charlie. After he said this he winked at Hermione, and she colored a little. Charlie and Professor McGonagall looked stunned.

"Charlie Septimus Weasley!!"

"Wait! HOLD THE PHONE **SEPTIMUS**??" Draco said looking confused. Everyone watching this laughed at his confused face and some others also looked confused.

"It was his grandfather's name. Can we get on with the surveillance." Lupin said now eager to watch.

"It was my Grandfather on my dad's sides name," Charlie said as he shrugged and he scratched the back of his as I continued. My ohs where heard throughout the room.

"You will do no such thing! You aren't even allowed to think about going away for long periods of time without visiting me…" Hermione was shouting and Charlie looked a little taken back. Then she started talking quieter. You could hear a couple of people sniffling mostly the girls about Hermione's loneliness.

"I miss you to much when you are gone. To even think about you going away again makes me sad, and want to cry. I am an only child and you are the closest thing I have to a big brother and you are not going anywhere if I can help it…"There was silence in the room as she looked at the floor. During that speech she had just gotten quieter and now she looked like she was going to break any minute now. Again more sniffles were heard. Many people however shushed the sniffers and focused on the screen.

Many awes were heard throughout the room.

"Mia, are you okay?" We heard Draco ask from behind me. She calmed down a little at the nickname and turned around. There he was right behind her and she looked like she was going to cracked at the concern that was showing on his face. She looked down again at the floor again.

"'Mione?" Charlie sounded concerned too.

"I am fine," She said still looking down at the floor. Draco however didn't believe her. He put one finger under her chin and made her look up at him. Hermione looked him in the eyes and they just stood there for a minute. Many gasps were heard but no one dared to speak at this intimate moment.

"I am going to ask you again. Hermione are you okay?" He sounded determined and she smiled at that and he relaxed a little and dropped his hand.

"I am fine, I just don't like thinking that I am going to be away from somebody who has a big part in my life, that's all." Hermione said as she turned toward Charlie. I swear we all thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. He came over and hugged her and then what he said next made everybody laugh out loud.

"Okay, I will see you outside the portrait. Nice see you Draco…" Charlie said as he exited.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too man." I swear what they both said next will have us all laughing for years.

"I can't believe I just said that." We all laughed hard at that because they said it at the same time.

"Fine then I guess I will have to force it out of you then." He said as he approached her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Draco, what are you going to…" She was cut off as he pounced on top of me. Luckily for her she was standing next to the couch..

"Dr-Draco please…stop…I need…"He stopped and looked at her.

"Not until you tell me what you were laughing about earlier." He said in a stubborn voice. Charlie reentered the room, and looked traumatized as he saw them on the couch. Her cloths were all askew, and it made it look like they were doing something entirely different if you know what I mean.

"Um… yeah… well… just… I'll be outside," said Charlie hurriedly as he exited while blushing. Again many people laughed out hard at this and were shushed but they didn't care.

"Well, that was interesting," Draco, said while laughing. Hermione hit him on the arm, and got up and straiten her cloths before going out to see Charlie. She started to blush.

"Hey, chill out Mia. It was all an honest misunderstanding." Draco said comfortingly as he gave me a hug.

"Go give Charlie a tour and we will talk about all those things we wanted to discuss later." Draco said.

"Thank you!" she said to him as she headed for the door.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything," She replied as she headed out the door.

No one spoke for a while. Everyone was dumbfounded by their behavior, it was so out of character.

"Exhibit A my friends this is what we are all gathered here for. As I said before Dumbledore was right! They are the two who will fulfill the prophecy, the prophecy we all know, and hope it will come true soon." McGonagall said with pride and passion in her voice.

"When are we going to let the others in on our secrets, the younger members I mean?" Lupin nodded as Sirus said this.

"Soon, when the time is right… The meeting must adjourn now as I have a meeting tomorrow and need all the rest I can get," McGonagall said as she laughed at her own joke. Everyone else chuckled at it as well as they headed for the numerous doors that were in their meeting place.

"Goodnight everyone be safe we all need to be on our toes, who knows what lies in the darkness." McGonagall said in a worried tone. You could hear constant vigilance floating in the air from where Moody had said it down the hall.

**Okay people I think that's a wrap for this chapter! LOL! I only have one person to thank for the inspiration of this chapter and that is…drum roll is heard in the background THE BEACH! I had you thinking it was an actual person didn't I?? My imagination was in need of a brake and the beach provided that so THANK YOU BEACH! Anyways if you liked this chapter than PLEASE REVIEW!! I am feeling really unloved here!! wink So, I hope you read on I hope to update again before school stars so wish me luck!! smiles By the way I know that the last part was like a recap but I edited out some of it… they needed to see all of that.**

**P.S. I do this every chapter but check out my friend's RoyalLovers1418 and TrueXLoveXAlways's stories b/c they rock!!**


	8. Nightmares

A/n: Sorry again!! I know I am so bad at updating, but school just started up again and teachers are freaking crazy about my education!! Okay I am groveling now just please keep reading I know I get mad when people do this so I promise to try and write at least 10 sentences or a page a night… okay??

Disclaimer: Okay I am now past enemy lines and approaching JK Rowling. Many people have literally paid to see this cat fight! After we shake hands, it turns out that there was no fight and she handed over half the rights… no lie…. DAMN I just woke up AGAIN!! It was a dream AGAIN!! Oh well… back to the story…

**Chapter 8: His voice, the note, and a nightmare!!**

_Last time on OHoaY:_

_Constant Vigilance floated down the hall from Moody, putting his two cents in. _

**(Ron's POV)**

I don't understand women, not one little bit! Hermione and Ginny have been acting weird lately and I want to know why.

"Bloody Hell!" I was so busy trying to think I just ran into a group of second years.

"Sorry," I called over my shoulder. Anyways I was trailing Ginny today to see if she is hiding anything. She was walking down towards the dungeons; I knew that because Harry and me have been coming down here since first year to prank some Slytherins.

"Password," Came from the picture that guarded the Slytherins.

"Blood traitors," she said with a grimace, but she held her own, and was allowed in. I borrowed the cloak from Harry, so I could follow her, because as much as i hate to admit it... I suck at trailing people!

Ginny walked in and nobody even blinked an eye at her presence, as she headed towards the 7th year boys dormitory. I wonder what she is going to do in the 7th year dorms? She walked up the stair and entered the door, and almost got knocked down by Theodore Nott.

"Hey watch it Red," He said in a teasing voice. Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him and continued into the dorm.

"He's not there you know," Nott said as he continued to descend the stairs.

"Great, thanks Nott!" She said to his retreating form.

"Anytime Red," He replied, and that was the last I heard from him. Now I was more curious than before.

(Ginny's POV)

I knew that Ron was following me; I think he started when I came out of the library, but I couldn't be sure.

"Now where is Blaize's bed?" I asked myself out loud so that Ron would know what bed I was going to.

"Oh, I remember…" I headed to his bed, and climbed up on it and sat crossed legged. I kissed the note I had brought and then arranged it on his pillow so that everybody would be able to see it. One note down, two to go.

I headed back out the dorm with a smirk on my face; Ron is going to be so confused. I just hope I can get to Harry before he does.

I said hi to many people I passed on my way out of the common room. I slowly walked back up towards my common room. I headed up to the 7th year Gryffindor boys dorm, and placed another note in our secret place and left another on the bed telling him to look down there. I also kissed the one I put on his bed.

"Well I guess I will take Draco's note tomorrow, cause I am tired." I said quietly, but loud enough for Ron to hear. I walked back to my dorm, and lay down and hoped my plan would work.

(Ron's POV)

I will find out what she is up to. She went all over the place today, and tomorrow she is going to see ferret face! I will get Harry to come with me tomorrow, and we will find up what is up with my sister and Hermione.

**(Hermione's POV)**

He was such a jerk and now he wanted to talk to me, I don't think so!! I was pacing in my room, trying to decide what to do. I picked up his note from the floor and read it again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry about yesterday! You have to believe me. Please let me explain, I will come to your room at five sharp if you will let me. Respond immediately with your answer._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

It was 4: 55 now, and I had yet to respond. I was about to start righting HELL NO YOU CAN'T COME! When there was a knock at the door. If that is him, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I slammed the door open and was just about to start trash talk him, when I noticed I was face to face with a chest that was not Draco's. I blushed as I looked up and found Blaize.

"Hey Hermione!" Said Ginny as she popped out from behind him with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? If you leave soon, then you might not get injured when Draco tries to talk to me." I said in a biting tone.

"Calm down love! We are just here to let you know that you and Draco need to act like the best friends in the whole wide world tomorrow when Ginny comes in with a note in her hand." Blaize said.

"And before you chop my head off, it is for a good cause and it will help them (Harry and Ron) ease into the fact that you and Draco are at least friends." Said an anxious Ginny.

"Fine," I said whilst rubbing my face.

"Now please leave and if you see Draco on your way out tell him to come up."

"Okay!" Ginny said as she bounced down the stairs.

"It will be okay love." Blaize said and I almost believed him until I heard him say the same to Draco on his way up the stairs, minus the love part though.

**(Draco's POV)**

"Hey," I said as I reached the top of the stairs. Hermione looked like she could blow my head off any second, but never the less I still wanted to explain.

"Come in," She said, and I was surprised, but I took the look of shock off my face and went in. It looked the same as always, except for a letter ripped to pieces on the floor. I had a feeling that it was mine.

"I hate to ask this at such a delicate time, but did ripping it up help?" I asked curious for her answer. She didn't say anything, she just handed me the pile of ripped parchment and motioned for me to sit down, and I did.

I put together the pieces slowly at her desk, and she set the letter I sent next to my put back together one.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am glad you have an explanation as to why you hurt me. It wasn't a heart breaking hurt but more of an I told you so from my brain. In the very back of my mind I was waiting for you to slip back into your old ways, and in the hall, you did. But my heart told me different that I should let you explain. So you can come at five, and you better have a good explanation mister!_

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

The room was deathly quiet, until I heard Hermione walk over to her bed and lay down on it. I walked over to the bed and just looked at her as she looked at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

"What have I done?" I asked myself in a quiet tone, as I walked towards the door.

"Draco?" I heard her say, as I was about to shut the door behind me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Come back in here." I felt myself being drawn back towards her, and eventually I ended up right in front of the bed.

"Let's just go to sleep, I am tired and need to think some more." She said, her eyes were still closed but I could tell she was far from sleep.

"Okay," I said as I headed back towards the door.

"Where exactly do you think you are going?" Hermione said as she sat up and got off the bed and pulled down the covers.

"What do you mean? You said to get some sleep…" I was beyond confused now.

She chuckled a little and got into the bed.

"When ever I am in a fight with some one important, we fight during the day, but every night we are still fighting we sleep in the same bed. (Not like that you pervs, that goes for family and girls 2!!) It is almost as if we aren't fighting then, and it helps me to think about what I am fighting about. So you are sleeping in here tonight." She said from the bed, again looking at the ceiling, but this time her eyes were open.

"Sound good to me, but I need to go get some cloths-" I said almost excited that I meant something.

"No you don't. Top drawer, on the right." She said as she turned away from me. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened the drawer and found one of my t-shirts, and a pair of my slytherin pants. I laughed.

"When did you get these?" I asked while I was still chuckling and putting them on.

"When I was you, I nicked them because I knew I would need them eventually, and I just liked them so…" She trailed off laughing. I climbed in next to her after I turned off the lights.

"Goodnight," She said as she moved towards me until she was lying right in front of my chest.

"Sweet dreams Mia," I said while putting my arms around her, and thinking about how stupid I am.

"Yes, you are stupid Draco, but you are my stupid Draco." She said as she yawned, and fell asleep.

I fell asleep soon as well, but I couldn't help but wonder how she knew that.

_I was walking through a house. It looked like the house had been to hell and back though, it was unkempt and smelled funny. _

"_Father, why are we here?" I asked. I was so confused at why we were in this dump._

"_We are here at the Dark Lord's request Draco. So don't screw this up! It is a great honor for you to be summoned by our Lord." Lucius said as we descended down a flight of stair made of old termite-ridden wood. _

"_Yes father." I said, but was still confused as to why the Dark Lord would want me._

"_We are hear, and Draco remember this is for the family, so be on your best behavior." Lucius said as he wiped sweat from his brow. _

_As I entered this room, I noticed it was much nicer than the others. It had a fireplace and a bathroom off the side and was across from what looked like a conference room. In the middle of the room was a huge chair that was facing the fireplace. I assumed that the Dark Lord was in it, but assuming gets people in trouble more often than it should. _

"_Welcome Draco." Said a voice coming from the chair. I imagined the Dark Lord as a strong man, but the sound of his voice said otherwise. It sounded like he had smoked one to many cigarettes; yes wizards have cigarettes too, and now needed an oxygen-tank to breathe. I shuttered at the thought._

"_Your father has told me that you would be a faithful deatheater and that you would join us tonight, is this true?" Said the raspy voice once more. _

"_Yes," I said trying hard not to let my voice shake._

"_Good, now come to me." I walked slowly over to the chair, and even slower walked around the chair. What I saw scared the shit out of me! The Dark Lord was an average size man, if you could call him that. His skin reminded me of a movie that Hermione and I watched called Batman, and the bad guys name was joker and he, as well, had white pasty skin. His eyes were blood red and he looked like a kid in a candy store when he saw me._

"_Now, kneel. Wormtail! Fetch me my wand." He said in a commanding tone. Immediately his servant came out with a wand and I knelt on the floor in front of him. He said a curse, and I expected it to hurt a lot more than it did. After it was over, it was almost like a bruise, it only hurt when you poked it. _

"_Rise, my new follower." He said and I did, but not of my own free will, strange._

"_Now, everyone that is inducted must show their loyalty by killing one who is not fit to be on this earth." He was smiling as he said this, and I looked back at my father, and he was also smiling, but it was not his real smile. I could tell, because his eyes looked very troubled._

"_You have a special person, one of the golden trio." My blood ran cold, I couldn't kill or torture any of them, but if I don't he will kill me and my family._

"_Come follow me to the dungeons. There lies your loyalty." I followed him down. But my senses were all on overload as I thought of all the possible options. _

"_Here, I will go in first and talk, then when I announce you, come in." Before I could say another word, he was already gone into the room. And before I knew it, I heard my name and I walked into the room. _

_I saw her, Hermione, my Hermione sitting there with blood all over her face. She looked as if she had been there for a while, and I felt like I was going to puke. _

"_Now Draco, show your loyalty, kill her." The dark lord was smirking, almost as if he knew._

"_No, I won't!" I said, but as I said this, my wand was raising and I was pointing it at Hermione._

"_No! No! What are you doing you sick bastard, stop it! Hermione I can't control my actions. Run, get away, do something!" I screamed at her, but she wouldn't budge, she just stared. I could feel the tears running down my face._

"_Draco…" she said as tears were also running down her face. Then there was a flash of green and she was gone. _

_I cried out and ran to her, and held her as I cried. She was gone and it was all my fault! I turned around and there he was just standing at the door laughing. I lunged for him but he shut the door and I banged on it until my hands bled and were bruised. I went back over towards Hermione and held her as I cried and screamed at Voldemort for doing this-_

"DRACO! DRACO WAKE UP!" I heard her say, and suddenly I was awake and she was hovering over me with a look of concern on her face.

I broke down again as I looked up at her, she wasn't dead. That was all I could think was that she wasn't dead. I felt her move me into her lap, as she rubbed my back. I had a death grip on her, and wouldn't let her even move and inch.

"It was all just a bad dream, I'm here and not leaving, just let it out baby, let it out." I loosened my grip a little, but I couldn't stop crying.

About an hour later I had stopped crying, and Hermione hadn't left once. When I stopped she just looked down at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead and tried to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I looked at her, i knew i looked vulnerable and like i had been smacked by a bus, but right now i could care less.

"To the bathroom. You need a washcloth and I need to pee." She said with a smile. She gave me another kiss, this time on my cheek, and went into the bathroom.

I heard her in there, and it seemed like forever that she was gone. When she returned, she had a bowl filled with water, which she set next to the bed, along with a washcloth.

" Lay down on your back," She said as she dipped the water into the bowl. I did as instructed. She sat next to me and hummed a song as she cleaned my face with the tepid water. I was asleep before I knew what was happening, but I do remember her turning the lights back off and climbing in with me. I felt her put her head on my chest and say that she wasn't going anywhere as long as I wanted her here.

**A/n: Well that's it…. What did you think?? I was sick today and in between my stomach feeling like it was going to explode I got this idea!! Funny huh? Anyways I hope you liked it, it wasn't my best but I am still having some writer's block. Hopefully I will have another chapter up by next week… maybe… but don't hold me to it, my aunt is coming so I don't know. :)**** Remember to REVIEW!! I know most of you hate me, but you can review to tell me that!! **


	9. Movie Drama

A/n: okay I am still sick and I am typing this because I am bored out of my mind and have nothing better to do! SO… I hope you like it!! *Smiles, then tries to cough up a lung*

Disclaimer: Okay I am tired of fighting with Rowling, so I am just going to take Draco captive from her! MUAHAHA! I promise I am not crazy! Okay… maybe a little! As of now JKR owns everything but Draco!!

**Chapter 8: Confessions and Outbursts! **

_(Previously on OhoaY)_

_I was asleep before I knew what was happening, but I do remember her turning the lights back off and climbing in with me. I felt her put her head on my chest and say that she wasn't going anywhere as long as I wanted her here._

**(Hermione's POV)**

I am so worried about Draco, he has been sleeping for like ever! After he went to sleep last night after I hummed and cleaned his face and chest off. Okay I know I am blushing and nobody is even here! I did have to take off the shirt I left him to clean it, but whatever. URG! I was so mad, but how can I continue being mad when he has inner demons he is fighting, and he looks so adorable when he is sleeping, almost like a child.

I have been awake since 6 this morning, and it is 9 now. I don't know if it is healthy to have such an intense nightmare and then slip into a comma like state.

"Draco, I am going to get something for us to eat when you get up. I am also leaving you a note, because I am pretty sure you can't hear me." I said in a soft whisper in his ear. As I got up from the bed again and went to move his arm from across my lap, he tightened his hold for just a fraction of a second, and then turned over and started to softly snore. I giggled at the fact he was snoring as I wrote the note to him to tell him I was going to the kitchen.

I texted Ginny to meet me outside the kitchen, on my new cell that I bought for school. Yes I was allowed to have one. The prefects and heads all had one because of needing to communicate on a regular basis. After waiting for like an hour, it was really like 10 minutes, I hadn't gotten a response so I decided to text Harry to tell her to check her phone.

Harry, who always had his phone on him, responded immediately with that she was on her way to wherever Hermione was. I replied thanks, and then waited for her to come, and hoped that she would come quickly.

**(Ron's POV)**

That was when Harry and I decided to follow Ginny to see what Hermione needed to talk to her so urgently about.

"I am not so sure about this," Said Harry, I guess he is scared of his girlfriend. I chuckled at that.

"Why not? Scared of your girlfriend?" I asked while stifling my laughter.

"NO!" He said turning a little red in the face.

"Fine then lets go!" I was impatient; this has been eating at me for a while, and especially since yesterday.

**(Harry's POV)**

I hope everything is going smoothly with the plan, because after I got that note I don't know what to think anymore.

Ginny's note told me a lot, but I am still not sure about all of this, and it will be fun to see Ron blow up about it…

**(Ginny's POV)**

I knew that Ron and Harry were following me, but I was nervous. I hadn't planned this, and Hermione sounded really panicked in her text, if that is possible.

I was hurriedly walking towards the kitchen, while trying to look less suspicious about where I was going. Finally I made it down there and saw Hermione shrinking something and putting it into her pocket. I quirked an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

"Hey," I said while giving her a hug.

"Hey, I told you to meet me here; one because I am coming to get food for Draco and myself, and two because I don't think we can meet early or maybe at all." I watched Hermione as she paced.

"That's okay I have some kinks to work out anyways, but may I ask why?" I said in an anxious tone.

"I wrote it all in the note," She said as she handed me a small folded piece of paper, that had my name written in our code on it, I smiled.

"Now that you have that I have to go because I think Draco is awake and after last night we have a lot to talk about," she said in a dazed voice, and my jaw dropped!

"OMG YOU TWO-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she blushed.

"NO!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!" She was blushing even harder now and I had an inkling that said something happened.

"So when you go back to your room, he isn't going to be asleep in your bed?" I asked smirking and moving to lean against the wall.

"That is different though!" But before she could finish I interjected again.

"OMG, he slept in your bed, and you did to! So what happened, details girlie!" I was so excited that I forgot that the boys were there.

"Ginny, it is so like you to jump to that conclusion," she said while nodding her head, " but me and Draco were discuss, and before you ask you can't know! Anyway we were talking about our fight, and I did with him what I do if I am in a fight with you, Harry, or Ron, or anybody! So there!" She was waving her hands around and talking loud not screaming, but heated.

"Well if you guys didn't 'do' anything, then why were you blushing earlier when I mentioned it??" I was curious and still suspicious of the two of them.

"Well- I… you see… IRG I hate this!" She said finally collapsing on the wall and sliding down to the floor. She took a few breaths and then started again.

"After I went to bed, he woke me up by making weird noises and saying funny things. I found out he was having a nightmare and woke him up. Gin, he was so sad and lost, it was heart breaking. He didn't let go of me for over an hour. Finally he let me get up and get a washcloth to dab him off." She looked so tired until the end when she started blushing again.

"What exactly did you wash Hermione?" I asked with another smirk.

"His face and his…." She mumbled the last part.

"His face and his chest…" She looked down at the floor as she said this.

"So he sleeps shirtless huh?" At this she blushed even harder if you can imagine.

"Hermione??" I was getting worried that she would literally die of embarrassment.

"No, I had to remove it…. What? It was sticking to him, and it was all sweaty!" The look on her face just made me laugh more and more.

"Anyways, I have to go, I think Draco just woke up… see ya!" She had a dazed look about her when she said this. And as soon as I got up, she was gone.

**(Ron's POV)**

Bloody Hell!! What just happened! I AM SO CONFUSED!!!

**(Harry's POV)**

Holy Shit!! So that what she meant!! I am going to kill her later!

**(Draco's POV)**

I woke from a dreamless sleep, expecting to see the blinds open in my room. However, I wasn't in my room I soon discovered. I bolted up as images from the night before flooded my brain.

Hermione and I fighting, the notes, my cloths, and that dream. An involuntary shutter went through my whole body as I thought of that horrendous dream. I noticed also that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and was puzzled at that. Hermione must have done something with it, I thought as I go up to take a shower.

I stripped down, and stepped into the piping hot water. I made a hissing noise as the hot water was trying to burn off my skin, but I didn't mind that much. As long as I didn't think about that dream I was good. I smelled because of it, so I decided to say in a bit longer and wash my body and face off a bit more thoroughly.

When I got out I went into my room while toweling off my hair and grabbed a pair of boxers and headed back to Hermione's room. It was then that I noticed she wasn't there when I woke up. I started to panic, I ran into her room, and started to search for any sign that she had been taken, when I noticed a note on her pillow.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you slept well. I am heading down to the kitchen to get us some food. Don't worry about me I will be back before you know it. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I have to talk to Ginny about the plan being postponed, so it might take just a little longer than usual. Just go back to sleep. :)_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. She was safe; it was all just a dream. _At least you hope, said the back of my mind._ I walked down to the common room, because I knew she would be here in like a minute or two. Just as I had predicted, there she was in all her glory walking in, no scratches or signs of anything bad.

"So, what did you bring me??" I asked in my usual tone. She jumped ten feet in the air when I said that.

"Oh, your down here, I just got back form the kitchen." She said, still looking dazed.

"I can see, but where is the food?" I was smart, I knew she most likely shrunk it, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"It is in my pocket," Hermione pulled out a picnic basket that looked like it was made for a mouse.

"Cool, lets eat I am starving!" I said as I approached her.

"Fine, but we are eating on the couch and we are going to talk, so pick while we are eating, or after." She looked me dead in the eye when she said this. I felt myself squirm under the pressure.

"Later, I am starving." She placed the basket on the enlarged table, and with a flick of her wand, it was back to the normal size, which was big even for a normal basket.

"I wasn't sure what you liked," she said while blushing and pulling out various dishes.

"That is fine, but we might be eating this food for a week," I said while chuckling at her obsession. I would have eaten anything she brought me… well almost anything.

We ate in mostly silence, except for the occasional pass the ____ (insert the food or condiment of your choice). It was kind of eerie, when you think about it, considering the talk we were going to have in a couple minutes.

Once she was done, I took her plate to the sink along with my own, and I watched as she enlarged the couch and sat on one end. I was curious as to why she was doing that, but I just kept washing the dishes.

"Draco, will you come in here please." I heard her say from the common room. I was done with the dishes, and she knew it.

I walked into the common room, and discovered a TV that was huge!! I looked in awe as I saw that we were surrounded by a theater.

"I figured you might want to watch a movie when we are done talking." Hermione said with a knowing look.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, but this stuff might be distracting while we are talking." I said gesturing to the popcorn machine and the TV.

"I know," she said while making it all disappear, "I just wanted to show you first."

I sat down on the, bigger than before, couch, and turned towards her.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about first?" I was nervous about this talk, eventually I will either have to lie or tell her everything.

"Um… lets start with the hallway yesterday. Why were you mean? Well I know why, but I don't understand…" she trailed off as she looked at me.

"I have a reputation to keep up Hermione. I love spending time with you, you know I do, but my family is purebloods, which means that if this got out… I would be screwed and so would you." I looked down at the floor as I said this, because I knew that if anyone found out the truth about my family, then we were all doomed.

"Okay, I get that I really do now what about the dream, I heard my name a couple of times??" I jerked my head up as she mentioned the dream. I pulled her to me slowly, so that she was sitting in my lap, with my arms around her waist and her facing away from me. I couldn't lie to her face, but I also could tell her… not yet anyways.

"The dream was of Voldemort branding me with the mark," I heard her gasp and try to turn around, but I held her still.

"Let me finish before you say anything please…" I saw her nod so I decided to continue.

"I was in this torn down shack, and father was leading me to a room, saying what an honor this was. Eventually we reached the room were the Dark Lord was, and he told me to come to him, and he branded me." I could tell she was trying so hard not to turn or say something.

"He then told me that to prove my loyalty I had to kill someone, and this is where you come in." I noticed her flinch a little, but again she said nothing.

"I was taking down into the dungeons, and was told to wait outside of the door until he called me in. When he did, he looked smug and when I saw you in there…" My voice cracked and I stopped for a second to regain my footing.

"When I saw you in there, I told the Dark Lord that I wouldn't kill you, but my body had other ideas. I was screaming, but none of that is important, the only important thing was that I ended up killing you, not of my own free will, and then he just laughed and walked off." By the time I was done my throat was closed up, and I was trying hard not to cry again. Hermione had seen me vulnerable enough for my liking.

All she did was hug my arms that were around her and I felt her shaking. I noticed she was crying. I turned her around and let her cry on my shoulder, and whispered sweet words in her ears until she calmed down.

"Why did you dream that?" Came her voice that was scratchy from the crying.

"I got a letter from my father saying that the Dark Lord wanted to make me a death eater, and that I was expected to come and do exactly as he said." I was shaking because of the lie I had just told. I had been a deatheater for a while actually, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, I think you are holding something back, but that will do…" I tensed when she got up. How does she know that?? It is almost as if we are reading each other's minds lately.

She once again flicked her wand and the theater came back, and I was glad that we had agreed to watch a movie.

"So what are we watching anyways??" I was curious to know, the only movie I had ever watched was Batman.

"The Pirates of the Caribbean movies! I love these so much!!" She sounded excited.

"How many are we going to watch??" I was scared when she looked at me with that glint in her eyes,

"Three!" She beamed as she said this.

"Three, you have got to be kidding!!" I was so confused are these all the same movie and we are watching it three times.

"Yes we are watching Pirates 1, 2, and 3 all today. We don't have any classes so I thought it might be a good idea. Plus I already told Charlie we were watching it and that is why I am spending tomorrow with him." She is a little minx.

"Let's get this over with!" I said as she turned off the lights, handed me some snacks and popcorn, and sat down in front of me again.

(Many hours later after PotC 3)

**(Hermione's POV)**

"So did you like them??" I asked eager for his answer as I turned to look at him as I got up form his lap.

"I liked the first two, but…" He hesitated.

"But…" I asked.

"BUT WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING ENDING THE THRID MOVIE LIKE THAT!!" I just laughed as his face turned red as he yelled this.

"Many people think that as well, however I like the ending, and am hoping for a fourth movie." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah whatever," Draco said while pouting. He looks so cute when he pouts. It was so fun to watch his face throughout the movie. After the first one we decided to lie down, because sitting up was getting annoying, and so I could just look up at him, from my place on his chest and watch him as he was confused or angry, or just in awe.

"Yeah whatever," I imitated with a cheeky look on my face.

"I will get you for that minx!" He said while charging at me. Before I knew it he was on top of me tickling me.

"Draco stop it," I could hardly breath, I think he noticed, because he stopped.

I looked up and he was just staring at my face, I was about to ask him what he was doing when he asked the most random question.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He looked so cute when he asked.

"Yes, but won't people get suspicious? And what will we go as?" My brain was on hyper drive, did he mean as friends or…

"Well as for costumes I have an idea, but for the people thinking thing, we'll just say that McGonagall is making us go together, easy enough lie." He had thought about this for a while I guess.

I busted out laughing at the thought of people seeing us together at the ball.

"What?" He asked.

"People… faces… seeing us…ball," realization showed on his face, and he also began to laugh. Soon his face was back over mine, and we both stopped laughing as he moved slowly down…

"Hey guys… wait am I interruption something," said the intruder.

**A/n: Okay that is it… I know it isn't as good as it could have been… but I blame my sickness!!! So I hope you liked it and I hope to have another chapter out by next week. I hadn't planned on writing this one… but I am still sick… so… yeah… Remember to review and tell me if you love it, hated it, don't really give a damn but you were bored! COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!! And if you don't like cookies… well… I will think of something *wink***

**P.S. That part about the movie from Draco was for a friend of mine… you know who you are! *Wink* **


	10. Texting

A/n: I am not sick anymore THANK GOD! So here is the next chapter, and remember to REVIEW!!!!! I am feeling unloved, aren't you proud of me I am at Chapter 10!!

Disclaimer: Okay people it is so on! JKR won't let me take my DRACO!! *tear* Anyways so I now have to declare war once again! LOL

Chapter 10: Jell-O, pillows, and beds

_Previously on OHoaY:_

"_Hey guys… wait am I interruption something," said the intruder._

**(Hermione's POV)**

We both sat up quickly and I brushed off my pants, and tried to calm down.

"Hey guys, and no of course not I just fell over is all," I heard Draco say to Ginny and Blaize.

"Cool, so I was thinking that we should plan out some things for tomorrow, like what we are going to do, say, wear." Said Blaize with Ginny nodding behind him.

"Okay that's fine, I am going to go change, I am feeling a little warm," I said, looking pointedly at Ginny and then heading towards my room.

(Draco's POV)

"So what been going on man?" I asked Blaize as I started to sit back on the couch.

"Well according to Ginny, Ron is getting suspicious of her actions and so is Pansy about mine… So we need somehow for Pansy, Harry, and Ron to appear here at the same time tomorrow… okay more like later today." Blaize said in a rush, I could tell he was frustrated.

"So what's going on with you and Hermione?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as I smacked him upside the head.

"Nothing… So how are we going to accomplish this…"?

(Meanwhile in Hermione's Room)

"URG! I don't know what to wear! I am hot as hell but I don't want to just go down in a tank and some boy shorts!" Hermione said while ripping trough her drawers.

"Well wear a tank and some boxers, that what I would do if I was burning up… but that's just me," Ginny said whilst smirking.

"I think you are right, to hell with what they think! So why are you and Blaize here anyway???" I asked as I pulled out a pair of my longer pink and blue striped boxers and a light blue tank.

"Well… you remember how we had planned to have the whole Ron and Harry thing tomorrow," Gin said looking nervous.

"Yeah, you sent the note so that it would happen that way right…" I asked now a little nervous myself.

"Well you see I put the wrong date on the paper, so Harry's note says today, and Ron and Pansy are getting suspicious, so it is going down today." Ginny said as we headed for the door.

"Okay what do we have to do?"

(Meanwhile… Harry's POV)

_I wish I knew what the hell was going on! Ginny's other note just said the basics, like for starters that Draco, Blaize, Hermione, and Ginny were becoming friends and that they wanted to let us all know at the same time, and devised a plan so that Ron wouldn't blow people's heads off. So now here Ron and me are going to the heads dorm to see what is up!?! _

"Hey is that Pansy?" Ron asked from beside me under the cloak.

"Yeah I think so. Quick get out from under the cloak and we will see what she is up to." I said knowing full well what she was up to.

"Okay on three. One… two…. Three" We both quickly jumped out of the cloak and behind a corner. Then I emerged and addressed Pansy.

"Hey Parkinson what are you doing near the head dorms?" I asked with a nodding Ron beside me yet again.

"I could ask you the same question! Draco and Blaize wanted to see me, why are you here?" She asked as she inched nearer to the painting, which all of life's questions were behind… not really but I hate not knowing what is going on!

"'Mione told us to come by as well… Well are you going to go in?" Ron asked her as she finally reached the painting.

"Yes!" She said after she said the password, and walked in… we followed. I don't think even Ginny's note could have prepared us all for what was inside though…

(Draco's POV)

Ginny set an alarm but unfortunately for us we didn't hear it due to the current situation. We were all covered in pillow crap because we started arguing and Hermione threw a pillow at me and then… well by the look of the room you could tell what had happened. Quickly after the pillow war broke out Blaize made all of the valuable items or breakable ones shrink and are residing in the trunk in the middle of the room. We left the couches and built forts, right now it was Blaize and Hermione against Ginny and me.

"You'll never take us alive!" I heard Hermione say before she threw another pillow bomb above the fan and missed us… again.

"Hermione your aim sucks!" Said Ginny as she levitated a pillow bomb to over them and then let it explode.

"Nice one Red!" I said as we high-fived.

"I know I have skills," she said while smirking.

"Take this Red!" Blaize said. I tried to cover Ginny but it was too late the whole room was covered in Jell-O mush. Everyone came out from behind their post, and stood in the middle then we all went to shake hands, when Hermione threw some jell-O at Ginny and it hit me in the face.

"Granger it is so on now!" I said as I also grabbed some jell-O and ran after her, while she pelted more jell-O at me.

"Gotcha!" I yelled when I nailed her in the head with a huge glob. She fell and before I could ask her if she was okay, we heard people yelling.

"WHAT THE BLOOD HELL IS GOING ON!!!" We heard Ron yell and then he calmed down a little and went over to Hermione.

"'Mione are you okay?" He asked her in a quiet voice and then when she didn't respond her flipped her over and she was laughing so hard she was in tears. She looked so cute I couldn't help but laugh too, soon Ginny, Hermione, Blaize, and I were all laughing. Pansy and Harry also looked like they wanted too, but they wanted answers first.

"Get up Hermione, here grab my hand," I said while we were all still laughing, she obeyed and stood up but then she collapsed against me.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked in her ear, and then felt her body shake… She was still laughing! Which made me chuckle a little more, but only after I put the room back to its original state. Eventually she stopped and then looked up and laughed some more after looking at me.

"You- you- jell-O!" she said before she collapsed against me again.

"What do you mean Hermione?" I asked confused because while cleaning the room I also scorgified everyone.

"You still have jell-O on the back of your head!" She said while still giggling.

"Oh! How do you know that missy, I haven't turned around yet?" I scorgified myself again and turned all the way around to make sure I got it all.

"Better?" I asked walking to where she had backed up to.

"I think you missed a spot… what do you think Gin?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes you are right! He needs to turn around a few more times… SLOWLY" she said looking at Hermione.

"Yes Draco turn around again," I did as told, with a smile non-the-less.

"I know I am perfect, but it is impolite to stare you know Mia." I said when I had turned all the way.

"Fine, well I guess we should talk about all this shouldn't we?" Hermione addressed everyone this time.

"Hell yes we should!!" Said Pansy and Ron at the same time.

"Okay then… Ginny you want to start or should I?" Hermione address Ginny, who was currently talking to Blaize, while he was trying to conjour seven chairs in house colors, four on one side of the room and three on the other.

"I'll start 'Mione, mine kind of explains the rest of it." She sighed and sat down in a red chair on the telling/explaining side of the room. Soon after wards everyone sat down, but Ginny and Hermione were squirming a little.

"What?" I asked eager for Red's explanation.

"I hate these chairs! Sorry Blaize! I just we have been on couches and beds all weekend, and I really don't like chairs at the moment." Hermione said while Ginny was nodding along with her.

"Fine here how is this?" I transfigured the seats into a big couch, which was like the other furniture in the room, which means it changes to your house color by itself.

"Mia, Red do you approve?" I asked giving them a, you just made me change the furniture so you better like it, look.

"Hmmm, I don't know Gin, what do you think?" Hermione asked as she sat on it.

"Hold on," She said then hurled herself at the couch and jumped on it for a bit and then gave Hermione a big smile.

"He's a keeper if he can make comfy couches like this, who know how good the beds will feel!" She said giving Hermione a wink while she blushed slightly and then smacked her.

"Hey! She conjours the beds, not me!" I said while sitting down next to Hermione, who was next to Red, who was next to Blaize.

"Now Red are you going to start any day now??" Blaize asked looking impatient.

"Yeah Red can't keep us waiting now can you!" I said also looking impatient but that was because I can't remember the whole story.

"Well… it all started about 7 years ago…" Ginny started.

"Hey wait! Sorry Ginny, but I need to lay down some ground rules. You may not interrupt whoever is speaking and you must keep all questions until the end. There are pads of paper under you chairs," She said while waving her wand, "for any thoughts or comments you would like to make. Don't put your name on it they will be answered anonymously."

(Ginny's POV -- _Italics are her memories)_

It started when I first met Blaize…

"_Mommy I want to go with you and Ron, Percy, Fred, George, and Daddy." A young version of me said while tugging at Molly's dress._

"_No honey, you can't come. If you need us at all, the address is on the fridge to get to us in case of an extreme emergency. We will be home at 7:00 PM sharp." Said Molly while the others were flewing to Diagon Alley. _

"_But Mommy," I said but she gave me that, no buts look, and I ran up the stairs, which lead to my room._

_While going up the stairs; however, I had an epiphany that if they were gone, they wouldn't know what I did. I went upstairs and grabbed my sock full of coins and changed into my traveling cloths and headed for the fireplace. I knew I had to be careful with flewing because you could end up in bad places because my mom always told me. I grabbed a handful of flew powder and said as clearly as possible, "Diagon alley."_

_I coughed once I was at my destination and I looked around in shock, everybody looks so happy here. I walked along the alleyway looking in all the shops and being in awe about actually being here without anybody with me. _

_After a long walk I got hungry, so I backtracked to a small ice cream store I saw earlier to have some lunch. When I entered the place was pretty full, so I sat at the bar and waited patiently while looking at a menu and trying to decide what to get._

_I was trying to decide what to get, it was between rainbow tongue delight and sugar candy mountain, when another kid came in and sat next to me, which was not unusual because it was the middle of summer and all. _

"_Hi, what can I get you little lady?" the owner asked when he was finally done with the others orders._

"_Well I am trying to pick between sugar candy mountain and rainbow tongue delight, which do you recommend?" I asked the elderly gentlemen who was smiling at me._

"_I don't know, Mr. Zabini, what is your opinion on those choices." The older gentlemen asked the boy next to me. _

"_Well both are good in my opinion, so we will take them both." Said the boy who sat down next to me earlier and also who looked slightly older than me, more like Ron's age. _

"_Yes Mr. Zabini, as you wish, one sugar candy mountain and a rainbow tongue delight coming right up." He said whilst flicking his wand back towards the kitchen and heading for another customer. _

"_Hey my name is Ginny, what's yours???" I asked the older boy. He looked at me funny, and then smiled._

"_My name is Blaize, are you here by your self?" He asked, again smiling but this time he turned towards me._

"_Maybe, are you?" I said being careful what I tell people, because they could know my mom and get me in trouble._

"_Yes, you could say that… you are here aren't you?" He said smirking. I liked him already._

"_Your ice creams are ready, here are your spoons, enjoy!" I looked at the ice cream in awe; it was so much, the bowl was huge!_

"_So you get one spoon and I'll take the other, and we'll share because we are here together right?" I said to him taking a spoon and handing him one. _

"_Works for me," he said taking the spoon and taking a bite of the sugar candy mountain._

_They ate for a long time and discussed little things like favorite foods and colors. After they were done they walked around Diagon alley and Blaize showed Ginny around until she had to go. _

"_Hey this was fun but I have to get back before my mom notices I am gone." I said looking down, dreading going home._

"_Okay well maybe we can hang out again soon, give me your address and I will owl you, or I will give you mine and we will be pen pals." He said looking hopeful._

"_Yeah, I will owl you here is a piece of parchment to write your address on and I will give you mine as well." I was smiling so big and I knew it, I had made first friend. So, we exchanged addresses and I went back home…_

"Blaize and I exchanged letters for a long time in secret and met occasionally, but always we first meet at the ice cream parlor then go other places. Now we are on a first name bases with the owner and one day we worked there, and my summer job is there as well working with Blaize or as you know him Lucky, and to his family I am red." I was exhausted after telling this whole story, and by the end of our story, my hand covered Blaize's on his knee. I removed me hand; however, when Harry looked at me.

"That still doesn't explain how you and Malfoy are so chummy." Harry said looking less confused although a little hurt I think because I didn't tell him. Ron on the other hand, was silently steaming, and Pansy was just staring at Blaize, it looked like they were having a silent conversation. Hermione was sitting much closer to Draco now and he had his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"Well me and Draco are a whole other story… Do you want to tell this one Draco or should Blaize?" I asked him, I knew he would make Blaize do it but I still like to ask.

"Blaize can tell it, but you knew I was going to say that didn't you?" Draco looked pointedly at Blaize before he started his story, and he also moved closer to the edge of the couch and Hermione unconsciously followed, which I do believe Pansy noticed as well.

"Gin, was it our second year or third?" Blaize asked me looking puzzled.

"It was our second Blaize," Draco put in from his new position on the couch.

"Right okay well here goes nothing…"

(Blaize's POV _italics are again a flashback or memory)_

"_Ginny come on walk with me! No one will see it is late, please I hardly talk to you anymore!" A younger looking Blaize said to a much younger looking Ginny. _

"_I don't think it is safe with all that is going on at the school!" She said to him as they continued to walk down the halls._

"_Just one lap around the grounds and I promise nothing bad will happen!" He said looking so innocent that she had to give in._

"_Fine, but just one lap promise!" She said as he took her hand and lead he out to the grounds. _

_They walked and talked about school and friends for about half an hour before it happened. They saw two people having an argument, down by the forest. _

"_I want to tell people! Why won't you let me at least tell my friends!?!" Said an angry boy that appeared to be in Blaize's year._

"_Do you want the Dark Lord to find out through one of your 'friends' that your parents are spies!?! If that happens do you know what he will do to them, and what it could mean for the Order!?! Do you Draco?" Snape said in a heated whisper, but we were still close enough to hear hidden in the underbrush near the forest._

"_I know!! I just hate living a lie! I hate calling people names and having to hide who I am! I can't take it anymore, I am sorry but I need someone to talk to Uncle Severus!" The young boy looked down at his shoes and appeared to be about to cry. _

"_Come here Draco," Said an exhausted Severus, who hugged the boy and then crouched down to his height. _

"_I know it is tough, but you must remember you and I are just alike because I too can tell know one about myself or your parents." He said gravely, but then he snapped to attention when I backed up and was about to leave the bushes with Ginny. _

"_Who is there?" We didn't move for fear of punishment. _

"_If you come out now I promise I won't get you into any trouble," He tried again, and Ginny moved out into the open no matter how I tried to keep her with me._

"_Ah, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini, how long have you been there?" He asked calmly as Draco looked at us in shock._

"_Since Draco was talking about telling people about his secret," Blaize said again being cautious._

"_I am sorry children, but I am going to have to wipe you memories, because no one can know of this." Said a still exhausted Snape._

"_Yes I understand, but can't we fix Draco's problem. He and I are already friends, and so are Ginny and I, so I don't see why we can't compromise." As a young child I loved to negotiate, I have been often told I should be a lawyer. Snape pondered this for a second and then asked,_

"_Draco what do you think, can Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley keep this secret?" He looked curious now about why we were together, not why we were here._

"_Well to me it looks as if they are already keeping a big secret, a Weasley and Zabini as friends isn't heard of, so yes I do. Please Uncle Sev it would really help." Draco said looking desperate. _

"_Fine, but no more late night friend sessions, you can meet in my room so you won't be caught and if anyone is suspicious tell them you have detention." Snape said looking around again and then motioned for all of them to follow him as he headed back to the castle._

"After that Ginny, Draco, and I were very much like Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the closeness we have and have kept since that night." Blaize finally said finishing his story. No one had noticed until now; however, that Draco had left when Hermione got so caught up in the story she moved closer to Blaize and Ginny than Draco.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked looking worried, but just as Ginny started to speak, Life your life by TI feat. Rihanna came on; she let it play for a couple minutes before turning it off.

"My phone works in here SWEET!" Said Ginny as she took out her phone from her back pocket.

"It's Draco, he is in his room and apparently texting me," Said Ginny looking at her phone with intensity

"Whose turn is it?" Blaize asked Ginny who shrugged.

"Rock, paper, scissors then," blaize said standing up. And they played 5 rounds and Blaize won. 

"But I don't want to deal with his shit! I swear you cheat at this game every time!" She said as she headed towards his room.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Lol so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to get to the ball in another two chapters but no promises. Sorry about not updating but school is CRAZY! Anyways yes the sugar candy mountain is from Animal Farm for all those in or past high school, we had to read that and it was okay but… idk and the name Lucky came from Luke and Laura Spencer's son Lucky from General Hospital, my friend loves them and wanted me to put that in. SO hit the pretty button below please and drop me a message, like it, hate it???


	11. AN SO SORRY!

A/n: I am so sorry but from now on this story is on hiatus! My story has gone way off track because I swear I am ADD and every time I think of something I _have_ to put it in the story… So if you are one of my loyal readers I am so sorry and hope to get the story back on track soon… I am thinking about actually redoing the last couple of chapters and maybe the whole thing  SO… I am sorry again and hope that when I repost you all will reread and like it a lot more!!

P.S. I will keep the story on the site until I make final adjustments 


End file.
